The Secret List
by Daina Galison
Summary: Stiles esconde un gran secreto que hace que su vida en Beacon Hills, rodeado de seres mitológicos, sea más complicada de lo que ya es. Porque nadie, bajo ningún concepto, puede saber que está loco por Derek Hale, el gran Alfa. Pero en su opinión, no es culpa suya haberse fijado en el hombre más sexy, moderadamente intimidante y parcialmente peligroso que ha pisado la Tierra...
1. Chapter 1

El reloj marcaba las seis menos cuarto.

Stiles soltó un suspiro ahogado, y con disimulo miró con odio al profesor Harris. El mismo profesor que seguía sentado en su mesa como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que amargar la vida de los demás, y quien en teoría le había castigado hasta las cinco y media… Sólo para decirle, a las cinco y veintinueve, que aún le quedaba media hora de propina.

En el fondo Stiles tenía que estar acostumbrado a aquello, pues no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que lo hacía. Porque Harris no dejaba de ser un capullo con tendencias a fastidiar a la gente… Y sobre todo a cierto Stiles Stilinski.

Pero cada vez que lo hacía, jodía como si fuera la primera.

Sobre todo si, además, el castigo coincidía con la reunión que iban a tener los demás en el loft de Derek.

Y eso sí que no era justo.

En un primerísimo momento, Stiles se dijo que aquello no era justo porque estaba más que seguro que, cuando llegara a la reunión bastante más tarde de la hora indicada; Derek le diría unas cuantas borderías y, más que probable, le empotraría contra la pared o la puerta del loft (no es que hubiera más superficies horizontales contra las que empotrarle), porque no se tomaba en serio los peligros que acechaban Beacon Hill.

Pero tras ese primerísimo segundo, Stiles se recordó a sí mismo que estaba solo y que no dejaba de estar pensando, con lo que no es que nadie más pudiera oírle, y que por tanto podía ser sincero consigo mismo.

Y la verdad, la triste verdad, es que no era el temor a ser sermoneado por Derek lo que más le cabreaba de aquel castigo.

Lo que realmente le cabreaba, era que por culpa del estúpido Harris, ahora mismo no podía estar en el mismo lugar que estaba Derek Hale, viéndole en todo su esplendor y escuchando embelesado cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios… Las pocas que podrían llegar a salir de sus labios.

Y aun así sería suficiente. Poder escuchar una vez más aquella voz grave y tan condenadamente sexy, saliendo de aquellos labios gruesos tan condenadamente sexys y besables, que estaban en aquella cabeza tan condenadamente sexy, dentro de aquel conjunto tan increíble, asombrosa y condenadamente sexy.

Y sí. Stiles sabía que probablemente estaría exagerando un poquito, porque era imposible que nadie fuera tan condenadamente sexy. Que lo estuviera viendo todo desde la perspectiva de un adolescente hiper hormonado y virginal que había tenido el flechazo de los flechazos de la historia de los flechazos…

Pero tampoco es que pudiera evitarlo.

En fin… Él no tenía la culpa de que, de la noche a la mañana, hubiera llegado a un pueblo donde no pasaba absolutamente nada y donde Jackson era el tío más atractivo por aquel entonces ( _por favor_ ) un misterioso muchacho vestido de negro que se dedicaba a mirar a la gente desde la distancia, con cara de querer matar a todo el mundo, y que resultaba que era un jodido hombre lobo con cuerpo de hombre lobo incluido… Es decir, absolutamente perfecto, con todos los músculos increíblemente bien definidos y sin un solo pelo en el cuerpo… Y no es que él lo dijera pero, aunque no tenía nada de sentido, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquella regla no escrita de que los hombres lobo no podían tener un solo pelo en el cuerpo porque… en serio… Asqueroso.

En resumen. Que no era su culpa que se hubiera fijado en él… Error. No era su culpa que su mente de adolescente fácilmente impresionable, se hubiera fijado en aquel tipo llamado Derek Hale.

Porque… en serio. El tipo parecía estar hecho a posta para atraer a la gente: Increíblemente atractivo, con ese toque de tío duro y peligroso que sabía volvería loco a cualquiera, con una voz hiper grave y encima un pasado trágico que daban ganas de achucharle cada vez que te enterabas de algún que otro detalle que, en teoría, no deberías saber porque no era asunto tuyo y porque no era educado cotillear en las fichas policiales de tu padre, que resultaba que era el Sheriff del pueblo…

Pero el caso es que, con semejante historial y lista interminable de atributos, era humanamente imposible que no le gustara a nadie…

De acuerdo… Faltaba el pequeño detalle de que también era el tipo al que no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente, el que solía amenazar con matar a dicha gente que cometía el sacrilegio de estar en sus cercanías, y que además era mortalmente alérgico a expresarse por medio de palabras…

Una serie de… atributos, que sí que podían ser considerados como buenas razones para no querer estar cerca de Derek Hale.

Algo que, por otro lado, explicaba que a estas alturas el muchacho no tuviera una lista interminable de pretendientes allá donde fuera, y que la gente no fuera muriendo por falta de riego sanguíneo a su paso.

Pero en el fondo aquello era bueno. Y probablemente era la única ventaja que Stiles le podía sacar a su tendencia suicida de fijarse siempre en lo más peligroso y lo que atraía problemas: Que tenía la oportunidad, como le estaba ocurriendo justo ahora, de estar colado por un tío perfecto que no atraía a nadie más.

Y de acuerdo que el detalle de que a dicho objeto de su fantasía no le gustara mucho… nada, hablar, tendría que haberle bastado a Stiles para comprender que no tenía ningún sentido que Derek se convirtiera en su flechazo e ideal de hombre con el que debería salir. Porque sería como juntar dos imanes: Sólo lograría que se repelieran más.

Pero Stiles había pensando mucho en ello. En plan, mucho, muchísimo, y durante largas e interminables horas (era lo único bueno de ser castigado todos los días) y había llegado a la conclusión de que, tal vez, el problema de la falta de comunicación de Derek, sí que podía ser considerado como defecto en su lista del hombre perfecto… Pero, a cambio, la lista de "qué hace que Derek Hale sea el tipo perfecto para Stiles Stilinski" contaba con un millón de atributos más, e iba en aumento a cada día que pasaba.

Justo en ese momento, Stiles estaba añadiendo a su lista dos atributos más: Es el único hombre que conoce al que la barba le sienta asombrosamente bien, y el único para el que tener los dientes delanteros tan grandes no es motivo de burla sino un ejemplo más de perfección.

La lista en cuestión, que no era precisamente una lista imaginaria, abarcaba ya más de dos páginas. Y en ella se podían leer otros atributos de Derek Hale como: Increíble capacidad para vestir siempre sexy pese a la evidente falta de color en su vestuario; facilidad para hacerse entender a base de gruñidos y/o alzamientos de cejas (ese era uno de sus favoritos porque, quién iba a decirlo, resultaba que Stiles tenía un fetiche con las cejas pobladas); bonito y sexy coche a juego con su dueño; andares muy masculinos; capacidad asombrosa para soltar frases que iban directamente a la entrepierna de Stiles, como "soy el Alfa", o "voy a arrancarte la garganta con los dientes". Sí, sí. En teoría eso último no era algo bonito, pero en la pervertida y ajena al peligro mente de Stiles, sonaba de un modo totalmente distinto.

Stiles soltó un suspiro ahogado y miró de nuevo el reloj.

Las seis menos catorce minutos.

¿En serio? ¿Se había parado el reloj o qué? Era imposible que sólo hubiera pasado un minuto. Por mucho que su mente fuera capaz de pensar en millones de cosas a la vez, el tiempo no podía ir TAN despacio.

\- Algún problema, señor Stilinski.

Stiles se apresuró a decir que no, y a fijar la vista en su hoja de papel. Sabía que no hacerlo podría conllevar media hora más de castigo, pues eso era lo peor de que su profesor fuera tan capullo: Como no había nadie esperándole en casa, porque era tan capullo como para tener a alguien que quisiera compartir su vida con él, no es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer el resto del día.

Lo que llevaba a Stiles a su actual situación.

Que él sí tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Mordiéndose el labio con rabia, cogió el lápiz y siguió con el dibujo que había dejado a medias aquella mañana.

No es que fuera muy bueno a la hora de dibujar, y menos el cuerpo humano. Pero sí que era increíblemente bueno a la hora de captar los detalles. Sobre todo si eran detalles que atraían muy mucho su atención.

Por eso, cuando empezó a dibujar los ojos de Derek Hale, con aquellas pobladas y sexys cejas encima, le resultó increíblemente fácil. Y ahora tenía a un más que respetable dibujo de los ojos de Derek, con esa mirada de "si quisiera podría matarte, pero no mereces la pena el esfuerzo".

¿Y no era ridículo que Stiles suspirara ante aquella imagen, como si fuera lo más romántico y tierno del mundo?

Pero tampoco es que pudiera evitarlo.

Si tuviera la suerte de que Derek fuera realmente ese tío solitario al que no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente, su flechazo se habría evaporado en cuestión de días. Tan sólo tendría que haber pasado el tiempo suficiente sin que le viera, y por supuesto sin pasearse por el bosque, y su mente hiperactiva se habría fijado en otra cosa.

Pero, por supuesto, eso sería demasiado fácil. Y como su vida era la máxima de la sencillez y la falta de problemas (nótese el sarcasmo), tuvo que ocurrir todo lo contrario. Y resultó que su mejor amigo se convirtió en un miembro del selecto club de los hombres lobo (le desapareció el poco pelo que tenía en el pecho, en serio), con lo que Derek empezó a ser una constante en la vida de su mejor amigo, y por tanto en la suya también.

Pero hay no acababan los problemas…

Los problemas empezaban de verdad cuando Derek Hale, y aún no tenía ni idea de por qué, parecía ser propenso a estar cerca de él en cualquier situación… ¡De él! Del muchacho que ni siquiera era un hombre lobo, y al que no soportaba oír hablar, como ya le había dejado claro en más de una ocasión.

Pero en vez de dejarle en paz y seguir con su vida rodeada de cosas sexys, y de paso hacer la vida de Stiles un poco más relajada… No, por supuesto que no. En vez de eso, Mr. Derek Hale tenía que aparecer siempre, como caído de la nada. Y encima pidiéndole una serie de cosas que iban a lograr que tuviera un infarto antes de cumplir los 18.

Era como si el muy capullo lo hiciera a posta.

Porque no era nada normal, la verdad, que cuando sólo le conocía desde hacía una semana, y cuando la única conversación que habían tenido había sido dentro de un coche de policía, separados por el cristal de seguridad; se presentara en el instituto, delante de su coche, vestido de esa manera que…

En serio. ¿No se daba cuenta del daño que estaba provocando en su cerebro cada vez que aparecía, tan… condenadamente sexy, incluso habiendo sido disparado. Pero no, eso no era suficiente. También tenía que meterse en el coche con él, con esa cara de cachorrito apaleado pero que trataba de ser duro diciéndole cosas que, si él supiera realmente el efecto que tenían en él, no las diría… Y después de todo eso, como resultaba que Stiles era de piedra, tenía que quitarse la camiseta, mostrarle un primer plano de su tatuaje hiper mega sexy, y pedirle que le cortara el brazo…

¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirle que cortara una parte de aquel cuerpo tan increíblemente sexy?

Aun a riesgo de morir.

Pensándolo bien, Stiles empezaba a plantearse la posibilidad de que realmente fuera de piedra. Porque sino, no tendría sentido que hubiera sobrevivido al resto de "encuentros" con Derek Hale y que incluían, entre otras cosas: Ser empotrado contra la pared y tenerle muy, muy pegado a su cuerpo, mirándole muy, muy fijamente. Recibir un pase privado de camisetas con nuevo visionado en primer plano de su tatuaje (empezaba a pensar que no llevar camisetas debía ser otra cualidad de los hombres lobo). Pasarse DOS HORAS manteniéndole a flote en la piscina, teniendo que pegarle a su cuerpo y notando perfectamente su anatomía porque toda su ropa estaba muy mojada y no daba margen a la imaginación precisamente. Caer paralizado encima de su firme cuerpo, pudiendo oler su pelo porque casualmente había caído a la altura del cuello…

En serio… No, en serio… ¿Por qué el mundo le odiaba tanto?

Por qué no podía ser como cualquier otro adolescente que tuviera un flechazo de campeonato, y que nunca se encontraba con el protagonista de sus fantasías. Que éste solamente aparecía en sus sueños, haciendo y diciendo cosas increíbles, sexys y super románticas…

Stiles estaría totalmente de acuerdo con seguir ese plan.

Pero no. Claro que no. En vez de eso, tenía que encontrarse con el causante de su flechazo en situaciones increíblemente incómodas e íntimas, y aparentar que no pasaba nada. Hacer como si también estuviera siendo un incordio para él tener que salvarle otra vez la vida, y estar deseando salir de allí para ir a casa y hacer los deberes.

Dios. ¿Por qué le odiaba tanto el mundo?

Lo triste de todo eso… Lo increíble y lamentablemente triste de todo ese asunto… era que Stiles era el primero que buscaba aquellos "encuentros" fortuitos. El primero en ofrecerse a ayudar, no importándole tener que pasarse la noche en vela para encontrar información sobre el monstruo barra psicópata de la semana.

Y de acuerdo que aquello lo hacía para ayudar a sus amigos y porque era una buena persona a la que no le gustaba que muriera gente inocente… Pero, si después de haber hecho el trabajo, también era el primero en ofrecerse a acompañar a Derek a la estación de policía para rescatar a Isaac, o acompañarle al hospital para averiguar más sobre Peter… En fin. Eso sí que era exclusivamente culpa suya.

Porque no es que Derek necesitara precisamente un coche o un chófer para moverse por el pueblo, ¿no? Era un Alfa y todo eso, y ya le había visto correr delante de cuatro coches de policía sin ningún problema.

Stiles soltó un suspiro digno de cualquier novela de Danielle Steele.

Lo más asombroso de todo aquello era que, a estas alturas, Derek no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Que siguiera pensando que Stiles simplemente era el amigo rarito y pesado de su Beta más díscolo; y no el amigo rarito y pesado que además estaba absurdamente colado por el Alfa de la manada.

Joder. ¿Por qué su corazoncito era tan cruel con él? ¿Por qué no podía haberse fijado en alguien más normal y… accesible?

En fin. Ya tenía problemas para encontrar a alguien que quisiera ir con él al baile del instituto. Y eso que se lo pedía a gente de su misma edad y misma… o casi similar, constitución física; y que bateaba por los dos equipos y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Pero, al parecer, aquello era demasiado fácil para Stiles Stilinski. Quien tenía que haberse fijado en el más perfecto de los tíos, y tan increíblemente alejado de su liga que hasta a él le entraban ganas de reír.

Pero lo cierto era que nada de aquello tenía gracia.

Y no es que pensara que algún día pudiera llegar a ocurrir un milagro, como por ejemplo que Derek le mirara como a una persona en vez de algo que golpear… Sabía que eso era soñar despierto.

Pero todo sería mucho más fácil si no tuviera sentimientos encontrados cada vez que Scott le pedía que se reuniera con los demás en casa de Derek. Porque ir allí era una buena, increíble noticia, pues podría ver al protagonista de todas sus presentes y futuras fantasías. Pero, por otro lado, implicaba tener que actuar y estar pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos para que nadie sospechara nada. Porque si llegaba a saberse, sería el fin de su vida como la había conocido hasta entonces.

Hasta ahora lo había hecho increíblemente bien.

Cierto que parte del éxito se debía a su capacidad de no parar de hablar. Algo que el resto atribuía a que simplemente era así de raro, pero que en el fondo era a causa de lo nervioso que se ponía por tener a Derek tan cerca. Y eso que ya se preocupaba de, cada vez que iba a estar cerca de él, tomarse una dosis extra de su medicina para calmar un poco su hiperactividad.

Una medicina que, además, ofrecía la ventaja de enmascarar el olor de puro deseo que desprendía su joven, hormonado e impresionable cuerpo, cada vez que estaba cerca del Alfa.

En conclusión: Para bien o para mal, Derek Hale iba a acabar con él.

Porque cuánto tiempo podría mantener oculta aquella farsa, antes de cometer una locura como confesarle su amor incondicional…

Dios. Esperaba que mucho tiempo. O al menos hasta que acabara el instituto y la universidad pusiera un poco de distancia entre ambos.

\- Aprecio el interés, señor Stilinski – dijo entonces su profesor, sacándole de aquel mar de pensamientos – Pero, no sé usted, yo tengo ganas de irme a casa y olvidarme de todos ustedes por unas cuantas horas.

Stiles observó a su profesor con extrañeza, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba apuntando al reloj.

Donde marcaban las seis y cinco minutos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, cogió el cuaderno y las hojas en las que había estado escribiendo y dibujando, no queriendo perder el tiempo en guardarlas en la mochila, y se marchó corriendo.

Stiles entró en el loft de Derek corriendo… Literalmente.

La reunión había empezado hacía una hora, pero afortunadamente todos seguían allí. Así lo indicaba el Porsche de Jackson, y la moto de Scott que había aparcados en la entrada del edificio, junto al Camaro de Derek.

Pero eso no significaba que quisiera perderse más de la reunión, o de Derek… Especialmente de Derek.

Nada más abrir el portón de entrada, se topó con toda la manada mirándole como si acabara de caerse de un árbol… Si bien no ayudó precisamente el que en esos momentos estuviera tratando de recuperar la respiración de un modo muy poco sutil: apoyando las manos en las rodillas y dando escandalosas bocanadas de aire.

\- Siento… Siento llegar… tarde – consiguió decir tras casi un minuto – Harris volvió a castigarme.

\- No te preocupes. Isaac acaba de llegar – le explicó Scott, quien estaba junto al gran ventanal y al lado de Jackson.

\- ¿Isaac? – localizó al estudiante sentado en el sofá, junto a Erica y Boyd - ¿No vives aquí?

\- He ido a comprar algo de ropa.

\- ¿Otra vez? – le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco - Derek, creo que deberías quitarle la tarjeta de crédito. Va a conseguir que te arruine – se dio cuenta entonces de que el hombre aún no había respondido, y sobre todo que aún no le había echado la bronca por llegar tarde. Lanzó un vistazo general al loft, y se dio cuenta de que faltaba el hombre lobo que conseguiría que subiera el ratio de atractividad del lugar - ¿Derek? – miró entonces a Scott, dejando la mochila y cuadernos encima de la mesa que había frente al sofá - ¿No está?

\- Ha ido a por unos libros que tiene en el sótano.

\- ¿Es que tiene sótano? ¿Por qué no los guarda aquí? – miró de nuevo a todas partes, un gesto de asombro - No es que le falte espacio.

\- ¿Te crees que me importa? – respondió Isaac sin dejar de ojear la revista de venta por catálogo que tenía en las manos.

Stiles le hizo una mueca al Beta que podía ser fácilmente descrita como "de niño pequeño", con sacamiento de lengua incluido, antes de ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

Ya que el resto de gente no estaba muy dispuesta a conversar, y que no estaba presente la única persona a la que no le importaría mirar en silencio durante horas; bien podía aprovechar para recuperarse un poco de la carrera.

Iba por el tercer vaso de agua, cuando captó por el rabillo del ojo que Jackson estaba sacando de su mochila el stick de Lacrosse.

Estuvo tentado de decirle algo, como por ejemplo que no era de buena educación cotillear las pertenencias de los demás; pero al final optó por no hacerle ni caso. Más que nada porque sabía, por propia experiencia, que cuanto más le molestara, más seguiría haciéndolo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó entonces Jackson, que tenía entre sus manos una hoja de papel - Ojos sexys. Cejas sexys. Abdominales sexys. Coche sexy…

Stiles sintió que el corazón se le paraba.

Dejando el vaso en la mesa, vio cómo Jackson leía la lista de virtudes que había confeccionado sobre Derek durante el castigo… y que se le había olvidado guardar en la mochila a causa de las prisas.

Se acercó rápidamente a él, intentando evitar la catástrofe.

\- Hey. Devuélveme eso. No es tuyo.

Stiles llegó junto al chico y trató de arrebatarle la hoja, sólo para ver cómo este saltaba al otro lado del loft y lejos de su alcance.

\- Quién es la que está tan colada por Derek – preguntó Erica entonces, acercándose a Jackson para ver la hoja en detalle – Y hasta ha dibujado sus ojos… Qué tierno.

Jackson observó a la rubia con desdén, y luego de nuevo la hoja.

\- Y yo qué leches sé… Estaba con las cosas de…

El tiempo pareció detenerse entonces. O ir a cámara lenta. Una de las dos cosas.

Probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que a Stiles se le había parado el corazón.

Porque Stiles vio como Jackson, muy lentamente, levantaba la vista de la hoja y le miraba con cara de asombro.

Y Stiles, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa, sólo pudo mirar a Jackson y suplicarle con la mirada que por favor no dijera nada.

Porque estaba claro que Jackson ya había descubierto su pequeño y sucio secreto… Pero albergaba la esperanza de que fuera el único.

Así que, visto que el daño ya estaba hecho, sólo le quedaba tirar su orgullo por los suelos y mirar a Jackson con cara de cachorro apaleado. Como si fuera el único que podría salvarle la vida.

Porque realmente era el único.

Pero entonces la expresión de Jackson cambió.

Y si no supiera ya que Jackson Whittemore era el más capullo de los capullos, ahora lo habría descubierto.

Porque Jackson pasó, en menos de un segundo, de mostrar asombro a lástima, y de ahí a crueldad infinita.

\- Estaba con las cosas de Stiles – gritó bien alto para que todos le pudieran oír. Incluso Isaac se olvidó momentáneamente de la revista y miró con curiosidad al único humano de los presentes.

Hubo un breve pero intensísimo silencio en el que Stiles sintió que su corazón pasaba de estar parado, a latir a mil por hora.

\- ¿Stiles? – preguntó Erica con esa voz melosa de _femme fatale_ , la sonrisa torcida - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

\- De qué estáis hablando – preguntó Scott, mirando a su amigo y al resto de hombres lobos, sin entender absolutamente nada.

Por supuesto que él no se enteraría.

\- De nada – casi gritó Stiles, que aprovechó el momento para arrancarle la hoja a Jackson – No están hablando absolutamente de nada.

Estaba a punto de ir hacia su mochila, cuando la risa de Jackson le frenó en seco.

Porque conocía muy bien esa risa…

Era la misma carcajada que soltaba el entrenador cuando, cada año, Stiles intentaba convencerle que esta vez sería el mejor jugador del equipo.

Era una carcajada de verdadera y absoluta mofa.

\- ¿En serio? – miró a Stiles de arriba abajo con asombro - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan patético?

\- No lo soy – gruñó Stiles, al tiempo que sentía que se le encendían las orejas de pura rabia.

\- Estás colado por Derek Hale, un tío que jamás se fijaría en algo como tú – puso su mueca fanfarrona a la que daban tantas ganas de darle una patada – _Eso_ es ser patético.

\- ¡Quieres callarte! – se dirigió hacia su mochila, presto a guardar la hoja – Derek no puede enterarse de nada.

\- Enterarme de qué.

La voz del Alfa sonó alta y clara.

Como siempre, hizo la pregunta sin ser realmente una pregunta… Pero como siempre, no necesitó darle entonación para que todos supieran que era una pregunta.

Stiles dio media vuelta… para toparse con el protagonista de sus fantasías a menos de medio metro de distancia.

Malditos hombres lobo que entran en las casas sin hacer nada de ruido.

Y maldito Alfa en concreto, que además tiene que entrar como lo hace siempre: Apareciendo de repente, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y esa ropa sacada del manual del perfecto tio sexy… Con esos pantalones desgastados que se pegaban a su cuerpo tan bien que no dejaban nada a la imaginación sobre cómo debía ser su culo por debajo de la tela, y con esa camiseta increíblemente simple color gris, pero bajo la que se moldeaba perfectamente su increíble cuerpo.

Con semejante aparición, era humanamente imposible que Stiles fuera capaz de inventar algo creíble que poder decirle al Alfa.

\- ¿Qué? – tragó con muchísima dificultad, al tiempo que temblaba de pies a cabeza - De nada. No hay nada de lo que enterarse, porque no hay nada. No pasa nada. Absolutamente nada. _Nothing. Niente. Rien de rien._

La incontinencia verbal vino acompañada, como era costumbre en él, con una serie de aspavientos que esperaba ayudaran a que Derek se cansara de él (y del tema), y se centrara en otra cosa.

Pero en uno de esos aspavientos la hoja que seguía sujetando Stiles, y que era la prueba del delito, se escapó de sus temblorosos dedos.

A cámara lenta… A cámara increíblemente lenta, Stiles vio horrorizado cómo la hoja planeaba entre los dos hasta acabar a los pies de Derek.

Y con más horror, la garganta seca y el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, vio cómo Derek cogía la hoja del suelo y la observaba en silencio durante unos segundos.

Segundos en los que Stiles suplicó que por favor el mundo se abriera a sus pies, muriera en el acto, y su sufrimiento acabara.

Pero no ocurrió nada de eso.

En el más absoluto silencio, Derek le entregó la hoja a un Stiles que seguía temblando. Lo hizo despacio, como si supiera que el chico necesitaba tiempo para recomponerse, y no apartando sus ojos de los de Stiles ni un solo segundo.

La expresión del Alfa era completamente indescifrable. Porque le miraba como si estuviera observando a un espécimen extraño y al que debía tratar con cuidado, bajo temor de que dicho espécimen le atacara… o sufriera una combustión expontánea.

Sólo cuando Stiles cogió la hoja, se dignó a hablar.

\- Llegas tarde – alzó las cejas para remarcar su disgusto.

Y oír la voz grave del Alfa, hablándole y gesticulando como habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión en que Stiles metía la pata, fue como recibir un soplo de aire.

Aunque Stiles tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para decir algo. Lo que fuera.

\- Lo… lo sé. Lo siento… Harris me…

\- No me importa – le interrumpió Derek, dirigiéndose ya al centro del loft, donde le esperaba el resto de una atónita manada – O te lo tomas en serio, o dejas de venir.

\- Sí… - tragó con dificultad – Me lo tomaré en serio… Lo prometo.

\- Por Dios. Deja de sudar, Stilinski.

El comentario de Jackson, tan desagradable como siempre, consiguió que el milisegundo de calma que había conseguido tener Stiles, se fuera a la porra. Porque el hecho de que Derek fuera un tío legal y no quisiera discutir el cuelgue de un adolescente estúpido delante del resto de sus compañeros; no cambiaba el hecho de que todos supieran que _era_ un adolescente estúpido que estaba colado por el Alfa de la manada.

Y aquella situación era, con diferencia, la más humillante de las que se había encontrado en su corta vida.

Pero entonces Derek se colocó delante de su Beta más desesperante, le miró durante unos segundos con los labios imposiblemente apretados, y alzó una ceja en su marca registrada de "eres estúpido o lo imitas muy bien".

\- Algún problema – preguntó deliberadamente lento.

Y Jackson demostró lo valiente que siempre decía que era: Tragó saliva varias veces, empezó a sudar como un cerdo, y acabó apartando la vista de su Alfa.

\- No… Ninguno.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió con increíble normalidad.

Aunque Stiles no podía estar realmente seguro de aquello, ya que no fue del todo consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Principalmente porque, por primera vez en la historia, Stiles no participó activamente en la conversación. En plan muy activamente, siendo prácticamente él el único en hablar, sacando todas las teorías que se le ocurrieron y finalmente diciéndose a sí mismo que se callara.

Esta vez no fue así. Porque esta vez hizo todo lo posible para no ser el centro de atención, y en vez de ello convertirse en ese punto invisible que solía ser en el resto de su día a día.

Porque ahora mismo lo que quería era largarse, ir a su casa y meterse en la cama. O golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de su dormitorio, repitiéndose un millón de veces que era un estúpido y que ahora su vida sería un verdadero infierno porque todos sabían que estaba colado por Derek Hale.

Pero como aquello no era posible, sólo le quedaba aguantar la reunión con la mayor dignidad posible (la poquísima que le quedaba), y actuar como si no estuviera viviendo su mayor pesadilla. Esa que hasta hora había sido la de descubrir que estaba desnudo en mitad del pasillo del instituto, y que a partir de ahora sería la de "esa en la que Derek y toda la manada se enteraba de que Stiles estaba colado por él".

Afortunadamente, la advertencia de Derek había conseguido que los comentarios sobre el tema en el que todo el mundo estaba pensando permanecieran a cero. Aunque no impidió el hecho de que, de vez en cuando, alguno de los presentes mirara de reojo a Stiles, con evidente curiosidad.

Y cada una de esas veces, bajando la vista al suelo, Stiles deseaba que por favor la reunión acabara de una maldita vez.

Por eso, el chico no fue muy consciente de nada de lo que dijo Derek, o de cuál era realmente el motivo de aquella reunión. Porque toda la atención de Stiles estaba concentrada en mantener un ritmo constante de su respiración, para que no le diera un ataque de pánico que sólo lograría que su pesadilla subiera de nivel, convirtiéndose en "esa en la que Derek y toda la manada se enteraba de que Stiles estaba colado por él, y acababan llevándole al hospital porque sufría un ataque de pánico en mitad de la reunión".

En las poquísimas ocasiones en que se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y actuar como que no estaba tratando de evitar un infarto, Stiles sólo era consciente de cada uno de los movimientos que Derek hacía, y de las contadísimas ocasiones en que le miró.

Porque con cada una de ellas, Stiles trataba de averiguar qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, ahora que sabía la cruda verdad…

¿Tal vez se sentía alagado porque un adolescente se hubiera fijado en él? ¿O por el contrario sentía desagrado porque fuera un adolescente? En masculino.

No. Eso último no lo creía… Y de acuerdo que tampoco conocía íntimamente al muchacho como para saber qué opinaba del tema homosexualidad. Pero le había visto con Danny y nunca le había tratado distinto a los demás: Le había mirado exactamente con la misma cara de "te voy a matar" que dirigía al resto del mundo. Y eso, en el caso de Derek, tenía que significar algo.

Además, Derek podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un homófobo. Sobre todo porque dudaba que en un mundo como el suyo donde existían los hombres lobos y los cazadores y a saber cuántos seres mitológicos más, ponerse a diferenciar en cuanto a sexos a la hora de encontrar alguien con quien estar, fuera algo especialmente relevante.

Otra cosa, claro estaba, era que el desagrado que Derek pudiera sentir por la noticia, fuera dirigido exclusivamente a la persona de Stiles Stilinski… Y eso sí que lo entendería.

Pero el caso era que, si eso era verdad, no lo parecía.

Eso, o que Derek era un actor increíble y disimulaba que te cagas.

Porque no vio nada distinto en su comportamiento. Actuó, habló y gruñó exactamente del mismo modo en que lo había hecho durante las últimas reuniones… Y teniendo en cuenta que Stiles se conocía al dedillo cada una de sus poses, frases (tenía una lista muy corta, la verdad) y levantamientos de cejas; confiaba bastante en la veracidad de la situación.

El problema era saber, y _era_ un gran problema, si iba a ser así siempre. Es decir, si sólo era una especie de tiempo muerto que Derek le estaba dando por eso de que estaba claro que Stiles no quería que nadie lo supiera, y menos el propio Derek; y que a partir del día siguiente todo sería distinto porque TODO EL MUNDO lo sabía.

Stiles confiaba de todo corazón que no fuera así. Que su metedura de pata no le obligaría a tener que dejar de ir a las reuniones, por eso de que era incómodo para los demás. Porque si era eso, Stiles podía asegurarles que no tenían que preocuparse. En fin, todo el instituto sabía que estaba colado por Lydia desde que tenía 9 años, y la vida había continuado igual para todo el mundo.

No tenía por qué ser distinto ahora.

¿No?

De pronto, todos se pusieron en pie y Stiles dio por hecho que la reunión ya había acabado.

No queriendo dar tiempo a los demás para que se acercaran a charlar, Stiles se apresuró a coger su mochila y dirigirse ya a la puerta. Vio de reojo cómo Jackson le miraba con una sonrisa burlona y absolutamente pateable, mientras que Boyd se despedía de él con una absoluta indiferencia… Y nunca antes había estado tan agradecido por la evidente falta de emociones de Boyd.

Antes de marcharse y empezar a bajar por las escaleras, porque no pensaba esperar al ascensor, muchas gracias; buscó a Derek al fondo del loft. Estaba hablando con Isaac y Scott, señalándoles algo de uno de los libros que había traído.

Pero en un momento dado, como si supiera que le estaba mirando, Derek alzó la vista del libro y le observó con los labios apretados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Y pese a que no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que le miraba así, Stiles no quiso esperar para averiguar qué podía significar.

Así que aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos, para largarse de allí corriendo… Literalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles se tomó una dosis doble de su medicina.

No es que fuera algo que el médico recomendara pero, dada la situación, era el mejor modo de proceder.

Porque sabía que sería imposible hablar con Derek, a solas, y mantener la calma; si no se había medicado a conciencia, manteniendo su hiperactividad a raya.

Fue a verle durante la hora que tenía libre antes del descanso para la comida. Era el único de todo el grupo que tenía esa hora libre, lo que le permitiría hablar con Derek sin ser interrumpido por inesperadas visitas… AKA Isaac Lahey, y actual compañero de piso de Derek.

Y el chico le caía bien. Mucho mejor que Boyd y por supuesto mucho mejor que Jackson. Pero tenía que reconocer que tenía cero de tacto a la hora de tratar temas delicados, y sobre todo ninguna capacidad para desaparecer cuando era evidente que estaba donde nadie le había llamado.

Pero una vez solucionado el problema de inesperadas visitas, aún le quedaba el otro.

Que era básicamente el motivo principal por el que había decidido ir allí, además de la razón por la que no había podido dormir en toda la noche y no había parado de pensar desde que habló con Scott.

Mejor dicho, desde que ayer se encontró a Scott a la salida del instituto, prácticamente corriendo, e intuyó que algo estaba pasando.

Era como una especie de señal o premonición: Cada vez que Scott corría por el instituto, es que algo estaba pasando.

Y lo que estaba pasando, según le comentó su amigo, era que Derek había encontrado algo extraño en el bosque y quería que fueran a echar un vistazo.

Pero cuando Stiles le dijo que él también quería ir, la cara de su mejor amigo cambió… Y de mostrar nerviosismo por averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo, pasó a mostrar lástima… Hacia la persona que estaba en frente de él… Es decir, hacia Stiles.

 _Lo siento, Stiles. Pero Derek ha dicho que no quiere que vengas._

Habían pasado más de 12 horas desde que le dijo aquello.

Scott lo dijo con toda la calma del mundo. Del mismo modo que le preguntó luego si quería que hicieran juntos el trabajo del laboratorio… Vamos… Como si no acabara de soltar una bomba.

Y por mucho que Scott le asegurara que no había ningún problema, y que tan sólo creían que no era necesaria su ayuda, Stiles no estaba por la labor de creerse aquella excusa tan estúpida.

Sobre todo cuando, casualmente, la aparentemente innecesaria ayuda de Stiles, llegaba menos de tres días después de que se hubiera revelado el gran secreto.

Y eso sí que no lo consentía.

No lo consentía por un millón de motivos. Como era el hecho de que aquel cuelgue de adolescente no tenía por qué afectar a nadie más salvo a él. O que desde cuándo lo que sentía Stiles impedía que ayudara a los demás, porque con Lydia nunca había tenido problemas.

Pero sobre todo no lo consentía porque, después de la aparente tranquilidad con la que Derek recibió la noticia, sin insultos, gritos ni empotramientos de por medio; no tenía ningún sentido que ahora hiciera aquello.

A no ser que Derek Hale fuera el más grande de los hipócritas del reino.

Así que lo tenía más que claro: Iba a hablar con Derek e iba a exigir respuestas.

Claro que entre decidir ir a hablar con él, y actualmente hablar con él, había un largo trecho.

Motivo por el cual ahora mismo Stiles Stilinski estaba detrás de la puerta corredera del loft, intentando reunir fuerza de voluntad para atreverse a entrar.

Y a estas alturas, en serio, Stiles ya tenía que estar acostumbrado a que el destino, karma o lo que demonios fuera, estuviera emperrado en hacer su vida siempre un poquito más complicada.

Porque aún estaba esperando a reunir esa dosis de valor necesaria, cuando la puerta corredera se abrió lentamente. Apareciendo detrás de ella un Derek Hale que le estaba mirando como si estuviera meditando sobre la capacidad de supervivencia de cierto adolescente.

Por supuesto, no dijo nada… Era Derek Hale.

Tan sólo se le quedó mirando, las cejas levemente alzadas, y los labios imposiblemente apretados. Y si los tenía apretados para evitar echarse a reír, o por el contrario para evitar sacar los colmillos y arrancarle la garganta… Sólo lo sabía el propio Derek.

\- Ho… Hola – tuvo que decir al final Stiles, pues estaba claro que Derek podía pasarse cómodamente toda una hora sin decir nada.

Y en teoría había ido allí para hablar. Con lo que era buena idea empezar a… bueno, hablar.

Claro que eso no significaba que el Alfa fuera a seguir el plan a rajatabla, porque siguió mirándole en el más absoluto silencio.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Stiles empezó a sudar.

\- ¿He activado alguna alarma? – preguntó a la desesperada. Porque el silencio empezaba a ser agobiante, y más con un Derek que le estaba mirando tan fijamente, que era como si se hubiera transformado en Superman y ahora le estuviera mirando con rayos x - No sabía que tenías una alarma. Pero te aseguro que no quería entrar a robar ni nada… No es que haya mucho que robar, la verdad, pero…

\- Te he oído.

\- Oh… - se rascó el cuello, incómodo. Pensaba que oír a Derek relajaría un poco la situación, pero evidentemente se había equivocado. Sobre todo si hablaba de esa manera. Como si sufriera de estreñimiento verbal y soltar cada palabra le costara un gran y doloroso esfuerzo - Pero no he dicho nada… Y…

\- Tu corazón.

\- Oh… ¿Lo siento? – cerró los ojos y puso su propia cara de estreñido - Intentaré ser menos ruidoso… Si sé cómo hacerlo, claro…

\- Qué haces aquí – cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho, recalcando la idea de que estaba molesto por la inesperada visita.

\- Oh… Sí, claro. Esto… Quería hablar contigo.

\- Por qué.

\- Por… - se mojó los labios, indeciso - Porque quería contarte una cosa y… Para eso necesito hablar y…

\- _Stiles_ … Dime qué quieres. Ya.

Y tal vez ver a Derek en modo cien por cien Alfa, soltando órdenes y comportándose como el lobo amargado que había demostrado ser tantas veces; fue todo lo que Stiles necesitaba para salir del estupor en el que estaba.

Porque de pronto, desaparecieron las dudas.

\- Quiero saber por qué no quieres que os ayude.

La respuesta de Derek, como no podía ser de otra manera, fue el más absoluto silencio.

Bueno. Realmente fue un leve alzamiento de cejas, pero que en el diccionario de "cejas – español, español - cejas" que Stiles había confeccionado, significaba "continúa".

Así que Stiles lo hizo.

Y luego Derek decía que no se esforzaba por entender a la manada.

\- Scott me lo contó. Me dijo que habías descubierto algo extraño en el bosque, pero que no querías que fuera. Y quiero saber por qué.

\- Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones – gruñó más que habló el Alfa.

Y probablemente esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Porque Stiles no respondió en el acto.

Lo que hizo fue soltar un bufido y entrar en el loft después de un buen rato junto a la puerta. Porque, visto que su anfitrión no era precisamente un hombre de modales, estaba claro que tendría que ser él quien se auto invitara.

Sin embargo, una vez llegó al centro del loft, dudó en qué hacer. ¿Sentarse en el sofá? ¿Quedarse de pie?

Al final optó por dejar la mochila en la mesa principal, y apoyarse en ella en modo casual. Como si ni hubiera estado pensando realmente dónde colocarse.

\- Desde cuándo no me llamas para que os ayude.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. No tengo por qué…

\- No. Sí tienes por qué – se quejó, alzando la voz - Porque no tiene ningún sentido que ahora, de buenas a primeras, paso de ser el chico al que siempre acudes para ayudarte a buscar información; a simplemente ser el chico al que no le contamos nada, porque no es asunto suyo.

\- Es que _no_ es asunto tuyo.

Stiles se quedó callado durante unos segundos. Colocando una mano sobre la mesa, se movió para estar lo más alejado posible de Derek. Aunque sólo fuera un par de metros.

\- Es por lo del otro día, ¿verdad?

\- El qué.

\- Ya sabes el qué – protestó, pero en seguida suavizó el tono - Lo del cuaderno que viste… Lo que pienso de… - bajó la vista, incapaz de decir nada con aquellos ojos tan claros, tan increíbles y tan fijos en él – Lo que pienso de ti…

Derek pareció suavizar también su expresión. Y pese a seguir teniendo los labios apretados, al menos ya no tenía los brazos cruzados.

Lo cual era un gran paso para que aquella conversación resultara menos tensa.

\- Si es así, no tiene por qué cambiar nada - continuó Stiles - No tiene por qué ser distinto a cómo era antes – se rascó el cuello, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Y sobre todo cómo decirlo – Y por cómo reaccionaste el otro día yo… no sé… Pensé que te daba igual.

\- Me da igual.

\- Entonces por qué ya no puedo ayudaros – preguntó cual niño pequeño – Por qué no quieres que esté con vosotros – tragó con dificultad, teniendo que moverse un poco a riesgo de explotar por la tensión – Si dices que a ti te da igual, no veo por qué no puedo seguir viniendo. Quiero decir que… Podría entender que te sintieras incómodo sabiendo que… bueno, eso… Y que no te hiciera gracia tener que verme cada dos por tres – volvió a tragar – Pero si no es así – le miró en silencio, esperando a que Derek le confirmara que efectivamente no era así. Y cuando el hombre asintió en silencio, pudo continuar - Entonces puede ser exactamente igual que antes.

\- Stiles. Te aseguro que…

\- Si lo haces por mí, no te molestes – le interrumpió. Porque sabía que si no soltaba todo ahora, no lo haría nunca – En el caso de que estés haciendo esto porque piensas que va a ser más cómodo para mí… Te lo agradezco, en serio. Pero no hace falta – se llevó una mano al pelo, y jugueteó con él para tener las manos ocupadas – Siento que al final te enteraras. Te aseguro que no era mi intención – sonrió un poco – Ni siquiera lo sabía Scott. Porque nadie más tenía por qué saber que yo estaba… - se obligó a parar, no atreviéndose a decir las palabras claves – En fin… No es que pensara ni mucho menos que si algún día te enterabas, las cosas iban a cambiar, ¿no? Quiero decir que… Cuando supe que sentía… algo… - sintió que las mejillas le ardían, pero se obligó a continuar – No le dí más vueltas y… - tragó con dificultad – Es como el fan que está colado por la estrella de rock… Sabe que nunca va a pasar nada, que jamás va a estar siquiera cerca de su ídolo… Pero aun así sigue soñando con él y pensando en él porque… Porque no hace daño a nadie, ¿no? – miró a Derek con auténtica cara de cachorrito apaleado, y odió y adoró a partes iguales que el hombre le estuviera mirando con un poco de lástima – Por eso te pido que no me alejes de la manada.

\- Stiles… - Derek suspiró con lo que parecía ser dolor, llevándose una mano a la frente.

\- Por favor. Te lo pido por favor – se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, pero todavía quedando un par de metros entre ambos – Te aseguro que nada de esto va a afectar a cómo os ayudo, ¿vale? Porque puede que tú acabes de enterarte, pero yo llevo sintiéndome así desde hace mucho tiempo – tuvo que parar cuando Derek giró un poco el cuello y le miró con curiosidad – Y quiero ayudaros… Necesito ayudaros. Es lo único que puedo hacer por vosotros – tragó de nuevo, la garganta seca - No soy ningún hombre lobo. Cuando vais a luchar con seres mitológicos, tengo que quedarme en casa porque no soy fuerte, ni rápido, y probablemente acabaría muerto a la primera… Pero saber que podía ayudaros, aunque sólo fuera pasándome toda la noche en vela y buscando información… Así al menos hacía algo. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo. Que os estaba ayudando de algún modo – se mojó los labios y dio un respingo para frenar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer – Pero si me quitas eso… ¿Para qué demonios sirvo?

Derek soltó aire por la nariz y recorrió la distancia que le separaba del chico. Lo hizo en un par de rápidas zancadas, mirándole muy fijamente. Tan fijamente que Stiles temió que fuera a darle un puñetazo, y razón por la cual cerró los ojos de manera instintiva.

Pero entonces el Alfa colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

Y sólo cuando Stiles abrió de nuevo los ojos, comenzó a hablar.

\- No quiero que nada cambie – dijo con la voz un poco menos grave de lo habitual en él – Nos has ayudado en el pasado, y sería estúpido que ahora te lo impidiera.

\- Yo… No… No lo entiendo – le miró con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Entonces por qué?

El Alfa cerró los ojos un segundo, negando con la cabeza.

\- Porque ya se han habituado a contar siempre con tu ayuda. Que al menor problema, tú les dirás qué está pasando y cómo solucionarlo.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

\- A veces – apartó la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Stiles. Y aunque echó de menos el contacto enseguida, Stiles se obligó a disimular – Un hombre lobo es poderoso por su fuerza física y sentidos agudizados. Pero también tiene que aprender a utilizar su cerebro. Porque la fuerza no lo es todo. Sobre todo en circunstancias en las que puede que sus habilidades se vean afectadas.

\- Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con…

\- Es mentira – dijo muy despacio – Me lo inventé.

Stiles tardó cinco segundos en reaccionar. Todo un record.

\- ¡Qué!

\- Por eso les dije que no te contaran nada – trató de no echarse a reir ante la cara de asombro del chico – He dejado varios… objetos, en el bosque, para que intenten averiguar por su cuenta qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

\- ¿En serio? – abrió aún más los ojos – Qué es… Como… Como una especie de gincana.

\- Algo así – Derek cogió un libro que descansaba en la mesita que había junto a su cama, y lo colocó encima de la mesa principal. Lo abrió por la mitad y le indicó a Stiles que se acercara – Últimamente todo está muy relajado.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

\- No seas idiota – le gruñó, alzando levemente la ceja – No quiero que se confíen y que, si surge algo de improviso, no sepan cómo reaccionar.

\- Oh… Tiene sentido – dejó los ojos en blanco unos segundos - También hace que mi discursito de antes haya alcanzado el número uno de mis momentos más incómodos pero… - desesperado por cambiar de tema, observó el libro que Derek le estaba mostrando, y donde había dibujados unos cuantos objetos que parecían propios de rituales ancestrales – ¿Esto es lo que has dejado?

\- Además de unos cuantos cadáveres.

Stiles se olvidó del libro y miró al hombre con pavor.

\- Por favor, dime que son de animales – la respuesta de Derek fue un simple pero muy expresivo silencio, así que volvió a centrarse en el libro – Tengo que decirlo. Es muy ingenioso – hizo una mueca burlona – Jamás lo habría imaginado viniendo de ti.

Derek cerró el libro de golpe, casi pillando la mano de Stiles en el proceso, y volvió a cruzar los brazos en torno al pecho.

Pero ahora que por fin todo había sido aclarado, el gesto no le resultó tan amenazante. Y como Stiles no podía evitar ser así, aprovechó la aparente calma para tentar un poco más a la suerte.

\- Y entonces… ¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Lo están haciendo bien?

El hombre tardó en responder. No parecía muy dispuesto a hablar de sus Betas sin estar ellos presentes… Hasta que recordó que Stiles también era parte de la manada.

\- Depende – dijo al fin, apoyándose en la mesa – Unos se lo están tomando más en serio que otros.

\- Hmmm – meditó Stiles, llevándose un dedo a los labios - ¿Quieres apostar?

De nuevo, Derek necesitó varios segundos para reaccionar.

\- Qué.

\- Así será más divertida la espera.

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? Seguro que tienes un favorito – rió al tiempo que le clavaba un dedo en el pecho… Para al final acabar haciéndose daño en el dedo.

\- Un Alfa no tiene favoritos. Todos sus Betas son igual de valiosos para él.

\- Vamos, Derek – torció el cuello – Que estamos los dos solos. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse – alzó una ceja en una más que respetable imitación del Alfa – ¿Me estás diciendo que para ti Jackson y Isaac son exactamente iguales? Que aprecias a los dos por igual.

Derek se limitó a apretar aún más los labios, así que Stiles optó por darle un último empujón.

Sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y cogió un billete de veinte que dejó encima de la mesa.

\- Apuesto veinte pavos a que Erica es la primera en descubrir la verdad.

Stiles aguantó estoicamente la mirada que Derek le lanzó, como si fuera el ser vivo más estúpido del universo. Pero tras casi un minuto de agónico silencio donde Stiles trató de no aflojar su sonrisa, el hombre sacó un billete de veinte de su cartera, y lo colocó sobre el de Stiles.

\- Scott – vio que Stiles le miraba como si acabara de crecerle otra cabeza, y le paró en seco con un alzamiento de cejas – Ni una palabra.

\- No he dicho nada – levantó las manos en señal de paz – Me sorprende. Eso es todo – sonrió – Scott es mi mejor amigo y le quiero mucho… Pero el pobre no nació para pensar.

\- Ya lo veremos – torció el gesto en una expresión indescifrable, y cogió la mochila de Stiles que seguía sobre la mesa. Se la entregó de un modo muy poco delicado (es decir, lanzándosela con fuerza), y consiguiendo que estuviera a punto de caerse – Ahora vuelve a clase, donde tendrías que estar.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles entró en el gimnasio con decisión.

Le recibieron un millón de globos con los colores del instituto esparcidos por todas partes, y una banda de música cuyos componentes tenían ganas de estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí.

Pasó de largo al fotógrafo de la puerta, antes de que se fijara en él y le preguntara por su inexistente pareja, y de la cual no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, gracias... Pero una vez sorteado el obstáculo, se preguntó por enésima vez que estaba haciendo allí.

Localizó a Scott y Allison en el centro de la pista, bailando muy pegados pese a que era una canción de rap, y un poco más lejos a Isaac con unas cuantas admiradoras. Estuvo tentado de acercarse para saludar, pero al final se lo pensó mejor: El año pasado Isaac ni siquiera fue al baile del instituto, gracias a su querido padre que le encerró en el sótano de su casa. Así que no estaba de más que el chico disfrutara por una vez.

Lo que, por otro lado, le dejaba a él en su actual situación: En una baile del instituto al que había ido sin acompañante después de haber preguntado a todos los compañeros de clase; y teniendo que ver ahora cómo todo el mundo reía, bailaba y, en general, se lo pasaba bien.

Una repetición de todos los bailes a los que había ido.

Pero Stiles no tenía ninguna intención de, ya que había ido allí, no intentar disfrutar un poco del ambiente.

Y sobre todo de amortizar el traje y la corbata que se había comprado hacía ya tiempo, pero que apenas estaba desgastado de lo poco que se lo ponía.

Con decisión, avanzó hacia la mesa donde estaba colocado el ponche, y que se había convertido en su lugar predilecto en los bailes anteriores: Desde allí podía escuchar la música, moverse un poco al ritmo de la misma sin llamar mucho la atención; y sobre todo hacerlo sin quedar patente que estaba solo.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la que sería su posición durante el resto de la noche, cuando de pronto algo captó su atención.

Algo en forma del hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida, y que estaba consiguiendo que le costara respirar… literalmente.

Y no es que a estas alturas no pensara que Derek Hale era el hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás, más que nada porque no podía haber nadie más tractivo que él… Pero hasta ahora nunca le había visto como le estaba viendo ahora.

Con unos pantalones de vestir negros que se amoldaban perfectamente a su trasero, una camisa de botones azul oscuro, casi negro, y una americana de similar color.

Y sí. Stiles sabía perfectamente que Derek Hale era tan atractivo que podría dedicarse perfectamente a subir a una pasarela y modelar. No, más que eso, a ser modelo de revistas, donde siempre tendría que poner cara de cabreo y permanecer increíblemente quieto durante un largo periodo de tiempo… ¡Era el trabajo perfecto para Derek!

Pero hasta ahora nunca había tenido una prueba fehaciente de que aquello fuera posible, porque nunca antes le había visto vistiendo algo que no fueran pantalones vaqueros y camisetas unicolor con una escasa variedad de tonos oscuros.

Y el resultado era, sencillamente, espectacular.

Le quedaba tan bien que, incluso siendo el único que no llevaba corbata en un baile donde se suponía que había que ir de etiqueta, era con diferencia el más elegante de todos.

A lo que se añadía el importante detalle de que, aun siendo la única persona de los presentes que no debería estar allí, parecía ser el único que se sentía cómodo estando allí.

Estaba de pie junto a la mesa del ponche, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, y observaba a todo el mundo con expresión seria pero sin llegar a ser espeluznante… Todo un auténtico logro, según Stiles.

Stiles le estuvo mirando un par de minutos desde la distancia. Por un lado para asegurarse de que era realmente Derek quien estaba allí. Y por otro lado porque sabía que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de la impresión si realmente quería ir a hablar con él, y quería que saliera algo más de sus labios aparte de gemidos incomprensibles.

Una vez se dijo que podría comportarse como una persona normal, y no como un fan delante de su ídolo, puso la directa hacia él.

\- ¿Derek? – preguntó al llegar a su lado - ¿Eres tú?

Derek le miró de reojo antes de clavar la vista en la pista de baile.

\- No.

\- Oh, Dios mío. Eres tú… Qué… Qué haces aquí… ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No.

\- Te importaría responder con otra cosa que no sea "no".

\- Sí.

\- Sabes que no me voy a callar hasta que no me digas qué está pasando, ¿verdad?

El hombre soltó aire por la nariz antes de dignarse a prestarle atención.

\- No está pasando nada.

\- ¿Seguro? – abrió los ojos de par en par - Porque estás aquí... En el baile del instituto… Tú.

Esta vez no se dignó en darle una respuesta. Apretó la mandíbula y volvió a concentrarse en el grupo de parejas que estaban bailando a unos metros de distancia… Y Stiles rezó porque no se estuviera fijando en nadie concreto porque, si fuera así, enseguida se presentaría el entrenador sugiriéndole que por favor se marchara y dejara de asustar a los estudiantes.

\- ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? – preguntó Stiles - Ya sé. Tienes amnesia y has olvidado los últimos 10 años de tu vida. Por eso has decidido volver al instituto.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? – gruñó sin mirarle a los ojos.

\- Podría hacerlo si me dijeras qué está pasando.

\- Es luna llena.

\- Ehhh. Sí. Ya me he dado cuenta – habló muy despacio. Como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

\- Eso es lo que está pasando.

\- De acuerdo… - dijo igual de despacio, tras lo que se llevó un dedo a la boca en gesto pensativo - Me toca… Mmm. Eres un lobo amargado y tienes las cejas más expresivas del mundo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pensé que estábamos jugando a decir obviedades.

Derek negó levemente con la cabeza, dejando los ojos en blanco durante unos segundos.

Tras lo que, por fin, se dignó en mirar a los ojos a la persona con la que en teoría estaba hablando.

\- No quería que vinieran al baile porque es luna llena – señaló a varios miembros de su manada, que estaban bailando con sus respectivas parejas. Salvo Erica y Boyd, que estaban bailando entre ellos… Lo que era algo nuevo… Bastante previsible, pero nuevo – Pueden perder el control.

\- No es la primera vez que pasan por una luna llena.

\- Lo sé. Pero en este tipo de fiestas, las hormonas están demasiado alteradas y podría ser peligroso.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué…?

\- Porque me pidieron que les dejara venir – le interrumpió con un ligero tono de disgusto - Dijeron que era importante… El último baile del curso o algo así…

\- ¿Y?

\- Y sigue sin gustarme la idea – respondió con el mismo tono de voz - Les dije que sólo podrían venir si también iba yo para vigilarles.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces vienes en plan Papá aguafiestas – sonrió socarronamente - ¿Qué mono? Te pega mucho, la verdad… Pero también es muy mono.

\- No tiene por qué pasar nada – trató de justificarse, dándose cuenta a mitad de la frase de que no tenía por qué justificarse ante nadie y menos ante él - Sólo estoy por si acaso.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Derek volvió a fijar la vista en la pista de baile, y Stiles se concedió unos segundos para contemplar al hombre con calma. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, lo que dejaba claro que no se sentía tan cómodo como parecía a simple vista… Y sin embargo no se le veía con intención de marcharse en seguida.

Lo cual, viniendo de Mr. Lobo amargado y solitario, era todo un sacrificio.

\- Ha sido muy amable de tu parte – se encontró diciendo Stiles al final – Ver que era importante para ellos, e intentar buscar una alternativa.

Derek giró el cuello para mirarle en silencio, todo curiosidad, pero en seguida apartó la vista de nuevo.

\- Isaac había empezado a poner pucheros…

\- Claro – se echó a reír ante la nueva justificación de Derek… Lo que fuera en vez de admitir que se preocupaba por su manada y que le gustaba verles felices - No podías permitir que aquello ocurriera, o el mundo explotaría…

\- No tienes a nadie más a quien fastidiar – gruño, alzando las cejas de golpe.

\- Lo cierto es que no. Scott está con Allison en plan asquerosamente dulces y… Jackson y Lydia también… a su modo, claro.

\- No has venido con nadie.

\- ¿Eso es una pregunta? – dejó varios segundos de pausa - Porque ya sé que tus preguntas nunca son preguntas. Pero en este caso preferiría que fuera eso, a que realmente no fuera una pregunta y sí una sentencia. En plan: por supuesto que no has venido con nadie… Porque, la verdad, resultaría un poco grosero.

\- Es una pregunta.

\- Oh… Pues entonces la respuesta es no. No he venido con nadie.

\- Por qué.

La pregunta… o la no-pregunta de Derek, consiguió que Stiles se quedara callado durante medio segundo. Miró al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados, en plan inquisidor. Como si estuviera intentando averiguar el verdadero significado de aquella pregunta.

Y cuando comprendió que no había ningún significado oculto, no tuvo más remedio que negar en plan profesor decepcionado.

\- Y cuando empezaba a creer que eras más listo de lo que pareces – la respuesta de Derek fue una mirada inexpresiva, así que decidió seguir - Digamos que no todos tienen una cara o un cuerpo como el tuyo – explicó - Con lo que conseguir una cita para el baile suele ser bastante más complicado que simplemente pararse en mitad del instituto y esperar a que hagan cola – negó levemente con la cabeza, como si no se creyera que Derek fuera real. Pero de pronto abrió mucho los ojos, recordando algo – Antes de que se me olvide – sacó la cartera del bolsillo del pantalón, y le entregó 40 dólares – Enhorabuena.

Derek no dijo nada. Ni tampoco se extrañó por el repentino cambio de tema.

A esas alturas ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Así que cogió el dinero y lo guardó en su propia cartera, dentro de la americana.

\- Deberías aprender a confiar más en tu amigo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – reconoció Stiles, quien aprovechó la pausa en la conversación para llenarse un vaso de plástico con ponche. Pero entonces se fijó en que Derek le estaba mirando con curiosidad… Más que a él, a la bebida que tenía en la mano.

Y como Stiles, si era algo, era un chico educado y atento, le acercó el vaso al hombre con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Quieres un poco?

Derek no respondió. Tan sólo le miró con la mandíbula muy apretada. Pero cuando Stiles iba a dar un sorbo, le quitó el vaso de las manos.

Olió el líquido con curiosidad, y dio un pequeño sorbo.

Y luego dejó el vaso en la mesa con bastante poca delicadeza, con lo que la mitad del contenido cayó sobre el mantel de papel.

\- Está asqueroso.

\- Sí – rió, dando un sorbo a su propia bebida - No te lo voy a negar. Pierde un poco cuando no hay nada de alcohol – se quedó callado de golpe, y empezó a rascarse el cuello en gesto nervioso - Pero por supuesto yo no sé cómo sabe cuando tiene alcohol… Porque soy menor de edad y virgen en cuanto a alcohol se refiere… También.

El Alfa estaba a punto de pedirle a Stiles, por primera vez en la noche, que por favor se callara; cuando el chico pareció centrarse en alguien que había a su lado.

Con curiosidad, Derek giró un poco el cuello y vio de reojo cómo una chica rubia y con un vestido demasiado corto para su gusto, estaba buscando un vaso en la mesa. Entonces Stiles cogió uno que había a su lado, lo llenó hasta arriba con la bebida y se lo entregó a la chica con una sonrisa tan amplia que hacía daño a la vista.

La chica se le quedó mirando con la cara seria, cogió el vaso con mucho cuidado de que no se tocaran sus dedos, y se dio media vuelta sin decir absolutamente nada.

No por primera vez, Derek se preguntó por qué demonios todos sus Betas se quejaban de que era un borde, cuando estaba claro que había humanos mucho peores. Y no por primera vez, Derek se asombró de lo peculiar que era Stiles. Pues en vez de decirle algo a aquella maleducada, o aunque fuera soltar un insulto por lo bajo; se limitó a coger su propio vaso y centrarse en la pista de baile. Como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

\- No entiendo tanto interés por el baile – gruñó Derek tras varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada - Es insoportablemente aburrido.

\- La cosa suele mejorar cuando estás con otra persona. Entonces puedes bailar y hacer otras cosas menos inocentes y aburridas – le indicó con su mueca patentada de cachondeo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Derek había fijado la vista en un punto muy concreto. Y que estaba más serio de lo normal - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Aquel chico de allí te está mirando.

\- ¿Quién?

\- El alto y moreno.

Stiles buscó entre la multitud a la que Derek estaba mirando, y abrió los ojos de par en par al descubrir a su hipotético espía.

\- ¿Te refieres a Danny? Nah – se olvidó en seguida del asunto, centrándose de nuevo en su bebida - Te aseguro que no me está mirando a mí.

\- Está mirando hacia aquí.

\- Porque te está mirando a ti, idiota. Al único tío bueno que hay aquí, y que evidentemente no tiene sentido que esté hablando conmigo – sonrió para sí - Probablemente esté recordando que eras mi primo, Miguel, y se estará planteando venir a hablar contigo.

\- Como se acerque le arranco la garganta con los dientes – gruñó con los labios muy apretados.

Stiles dejó su vaso en la mesa.

\- Primero: Eso no suena tan mal como te crees, con lo que te recomiendo encarecidamente que dejes de decirlo. Y segundo: No te preocupes que no va a venir. El sólo hecho de que seas mi primo ya le habrá echado para atrás a la hora de intentar ligar contigo.

\- ¿Por qué… - la pregunta que iba a hacer se vio interrumpida de golpe - Mierda.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Problemas – Derek señaló a otro punto en concreto, en el otro extremo del gimnasio, donde Isaac estaba mirando muy fijamente al chico que estaba hablando con su pareja… Corrección: Donde Isaac estaba mirando con sus ojos color ámbar de Beta, al chico que estaba flirteando con su pareja - Avisa a Scott – murmuró dirigiéndose ya hacia su Beta. Pero apenas dio medio paso, la mano de Stiles sobre su brazo le impidió avanzar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No. No puedes hacer eso.

\- Isaac está a punto de perder el control – susurró con rabia.

\- Lo sé. Pero eso no es excusa para fastidiarle el momento a Scott, por una vez que las cosas están bien con Allison… Tal vez pueda ayudarte yo.

\- Tú – le miró de arriba abajo con evidente incredulidad, ante lo que Stiles sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

\- No es que tenga nada mejor que hacer.

Derek pareció pensárselo unos instantes, y finalmente accedió.

\- Vigila a Erica y Boyd – le ordenó - Si hacen algo extraño, avísame inmediatamente.

\- A sus órdenes – hizo el saludo militar y todo, que fue respondido por un gruñido del Alfa.

Apenas se hubo alejado Derek, quien sacó a Isaac del gimnasio sin aparente dificultad, Stiles procedió a cumplir su cometido. Se fijó en la pareja de Betas que bailaba acarameladamente, y un sentimiento de envidia empezó a formarse en la boca de su estómago.

Pero aquel sentimiento dejó de tener importancia cuando otro estudiante, que evidentemente no captaba cuándo estaba molestando, se acercó a la chica rubia y le dijo algo al oído… Y por la reacción de Boyd, cuyos ojos brillaron a la luz de los focos, estaba claro que no había dicho nada inteligente ni bonito.

Como siempre, Stiles actuó antes de pensar.

Sabía que si iba a buscar a Derek, habría picadillo de capullo en cuestión de segundos.

Lo que no le dejaba con otra alternativa que intentar solucionar el problema a su manera.

Avanzó hacia su amigo e, interponiéndose entre él y su presa, trató de actuar con normalidad. Como si no estuviera tratando con un hombre lobo que estaba a punto de perder el control.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Boyd? ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

Como había temido, el Beta no se dignó en responderle, demasiado centrado en su próxima cena… Así que la única alternativa que le quedaba a Stiles, era conseguir que Boyd cambiara de menú.

Sin decir nada, se acercó a Erica, quien estaba contemplando la escena con bastante deleite (maldita manía de hacer de dama en apuros cuando ella nunca estaba en apuros y sobre todo no era una dama). Y apenas estuvo a su lado, le plantó un beso en los labios que consiguió que todos los presentes se quedaran sin saber qué decir.

Tras interminables segundos en silencio, los ojos de Boyd parpadearon con ese color ámbar, que tenían exactamente el mismo tono que los de Erica.

Y su expresión de odio hacia él, también era muy similar en ambos Betas.

Por eso Stiles decidió que aquel era el mejor momento para empezar a correr.

Cuando Derek localizó a Stiles, después de haber calmado a Isaac y sugerirle que se limitara a hablar y bailar con su pareja, o no tendría más remedio que encerrarle; tardó un par de segundos en intuir lo que había ocurrido.

Porque encontrárselo en los vestuarios de los chicos, frente a un Boyd y una Erica atrapados en un círculo de _mountain ash_ ; no dejaba muchas dudas de lo que podía haber ocurrido.

Sus responsabilidades como Alfa, sin embargo, le obligaron a centrarse primero en sus Betas, a los que lanzó un par de rugidos que consiguió se calmaran al instante. Y una vez sus rasgos de Beta desaparecieron y fueron de nuevo dos inocentes adolescentes, le indicó a Stiles que rompiera el círculo.

Esperó a que sus Betas se marcharan, lanzando una intimidante mirada a Stiles, para centrarse en su mayor quebradero de cabeza.

\- ¿Así es cómo me avisas? – preguntó con los brazos cruzados y la ceja en lo más alto.

\- Podía encargarme de la situación.

Derek cerró los ojos unos segundos, con gesto de cansancio o dolor de cabeza… o las dos cosas, y tomó la misma dirección que sus Betas hasta el gimnasio. Stiles le siguió en seguida, a medio metro por detrás de él.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes _mountain ash_ _?_ – preguntó cuando volvieron a ocupar su posición inicial, junto al cuenco del ponche, sustancialmente más vacío que antes.

\- ¿Hola? – Stiles hizo un aspaviento - Desde que estoy rodeado de adolescentes lobos que sufren crisis existenciales día sí y día también – sonrió para sí - Créeme, toda protección es poca.

El Alfa estuvo tentado de decirle algo, pero finalmente comprendió que sería absurdo y que Stiles no dejaba de tener razón.

Así que se conformó con alegrarse de que había solventado el problema, que había sido buena idea venir después de todo; y contempló a las parejas que seguían bailando en el centro de la pista.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que había bastante menos gente que antes, y que muchos adolescentes ya se habían marchado porque apenas quedaría media hora de fiesta.

\- Siento haberte arruinado el baile.

Stiles dejó el vaso que acababa de llenarse sobre la mesa, y miró al hombre con curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Derek no le miró mientras respondía.

\- Apenas has estado aquí, tratando de contener a los demás.

\- ¿Bromeas? – soltó una carcajada que a todas luces parecía sincera - Te aseguro que este es el mejor baile que he tenido en toda mi vida – esperó a que Derek le mirara, y por su expresión seria estaba claro que no le creía - La alternativa habría sido quedarme todo el tiempo junto al ponche sin alcohol, viendo como los demás se lo pasaban bien con sus parejas… Esto ha sido mucho más divertido.

El hombre tardó en responder.

\- ¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo? Quedarte en casa sería mejor plan.

La pregunta, que respondía exclusivamente a la curiosidad, consiguió que el buen humor de Stiles muriera de golpe.

Derek vio como Stiles cerraba la boca, tragaba con dificultad, y se centraba en la pista de baile.

\- Porque si ni siquiera lo intento, jamás conseguiré nada – susurró, los ojos fijos en el frente para no mirar a Derek – Y porque le prometí a mi madre que nunca dejaría de sonreír. Que nunca dejaría de intentar ser feliz.

Derek trató de decir algo. Pedirle perdón de entrada, pues estaba claro que seguía siendo un negado en eso de las conversaciones; y que no había sido su intención ponerle triste.

Pero entonces una voz sonó por los altavoces, logrando que Derek tuviera un ligero dolor de cabeza. Y cuando consiguió habituarse al estridente sonido, oyó los nombres de Scott y Allison, que acababan de ser nombrados rey y reina del baile.

A su lado, Stiles empezó a aplaudir como un loco. Volvía a sonreír. Como si el último minuto no hubiera existido jamás.

\- ¡Así se hace, Scott! – gritó a pleno pulmón, silbando y dando saltos, sin importarle las caras que ponían los demás. Sobre todo las de Jackson y Lydia, que se marcharon con cara de estreñidos al ser la primera vez que no recibían aquel premio.

A lo lejos, Scott saludó a su amigo con la mano, antes de recibir la corona de plástico.

Una vez fueron nombrados Rey y Reina, empezó a sonar por los altavoces una música lenta. Y por encima de ella se alzó la voz del presentador, pidiendo a todas las parejas que salieran a la pista de baile.

Apenas se hizo el anuncio, la cara de Stiles volvió a cambiar. Dejó de sonreír para, con los labios levemente apretados, mirar a todas partes y a ningún sitio en concreto. Viendo cómo la pista de baile se llenaba de parejas sonrientes, se quedó de pie junto al ponche, sintiéndose increíblemente fuera de lugar.

Derek no sabía qué decir.

Pese a que nunca había estado en aquella situación (tampoco era muy fan de los bailes, pero los pocos a los que había ido nunca tuvo problemas de encontrar a alguien con quien ir), no le cabían dudas de que tenía que ser incómodo… Incluso humillante.

Porque sólo había dos personas que no estaban bailando en ese momento. Y una de ellas era alguien que ni siquiera tendría que estar allí porque aquella no era su fiesta.

De pronto, Derek captó a alguien a su izquierda.

Era una chica que se había quedado junto a una de las mesas, sola, y que estaba mirando hacia la pista con verdadero interés.

\- Aquella chica no está con nadie – dijo Derek antes de ser consciente de que había hablado.

\- ¿Qué? – Stiles miró hacia donde Derek señalaba con discreción, y encontró a una chica un curso menor que el suyo, con la misma sensación de incomodidad que él tenía.

Sonriendo levemente al hombre, dándole en silencio las gracias, dejó el vaso de ponche en la mesa y se acercó a ella.

Derek sonrió con mesura, por temor a que alguien se diera cuenta de que tenía sentimientos, y observó la interacción entre los dos adolescentes. Stiles saludó a la chica como hacía con todo: sin dudarlo y con una sonrisa enorme en los labios… Pero apenas la chica abrió la boca, la expresión de Stiles cambió.

Extrañado, Derek trató de agudizar sus sentidos para captar la conversación por encima de la música. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no era educado espiar las conversaciones privadas… pero le comía la curiosidad.

Al final no pudo siquiera intentarlo, porque entonces notó una mano sobre su espalda.

Derek se giró en silencio, para encontrarse con una mujer extremadamente delgada y pálida que le estaba sonriendo como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Stiles cerró la puerta del jeep de un portazo, y metió la llave en el contacto. Sin embargo, en vez de girarla para arrancar el motor, llevó las manos al volante y lo apretó con fuerza, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la rueda.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a dar varias bocanadas de aire.

Sabía que dejarse llevar por la rabia no iba a cambiar nada.

Que por mucho que se cabreara y odiara al mundo por ser tan cruel, seguiría estando dentro de su jeep y no en el gimnasio, como cualquier otro adolescente. Y que la única persona que había estado haciéndole compañía durante la noche, no dejaría de estar charlando y riendo con Mrs. Blake.

Cuando Stiles fue rechazado por aquella chica, decidió volver junto al ponche y junto a Derek. Aquel era el lugar más seguro de todos, después de todo; pues allí nadie te decía que eras un perdedor… Puede que lo pensaran, pero al menos no te lo decían a la cara.

Pero cuando vio que Derek no estaba solo, y que por el contrario estaba conversando con su profesora de literatura, Stiles sintió que todo se le iba de las manos.

Porque verle así, sonriendo como nunca antes le había visto, y hablando con aquella desconocida con una amabilidad que jamás había mostrado con él… era sencillamente horrible.

Y Stiles sabía que en el fondo Derek no le odiaba. Que si le llamaba idiota más veces de lo normal, sólo era porque le costaba mucho decir cumplidos. Que si siempre le miraba con el ceño fruncido, era porque no estaba acostumbrado a tratar a la gente después de haber estado tantos años sólo y arrastrando aquellos serios problemas de confianza.

Pero tener la prueba de que Derek podía comportarse de otro modo mucho más humano, más amable y menos amenazante; y que simplemente elegía no hacerlo con él… Era asqueroso.

Porque era confirmar que Derek era el mejor de todos. Y no es que hasta ahora lo hubiera dudado, ni mucho menos... Simplemente, ahora sabía que ese hombre tan increíble en todos los sentidos, jamás se fijaría en alguien como él.

Y por eso decidió alejarse de la realidad. Aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos.

Debía llevar un cuarto de hora allí dentro, cuando unos toques sobre el cristal de la ventana le obligaron a levantar la cabeza del volante.

Para encontrarse con Derek Hale junto a la puerta de su jeep.

Stiles le miró con la boca abierta, no entendiendo nada. Pero cuando Derek le hizo señas para que abriera la puerta del copiloto, obedeció en el acto.

No dijo nada, literalmente anonadado, mientras el hombre se sentaba a su lado y le miraba con gesto preocupado… Lo que Stiles entendía que era un gesto preocupado, dado el rictus contante que solía tener el Alfa.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Derek.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Que si estás…?

\- Estoy sentado en mi coche en el parking del instituto, mientras todo el mundo está dentro, bailando con sus parejas y pasándoselo bien – soltó de golpe - Por supuesto que no estoy bien.

Derek asintió con calma. Como si un adolescente no acabara de echarle un rapapolvo en toda regla.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con la chica con la que estabas hablando?

Stiles apretó los labios de una manera muy similar a como hacía Derek siempre. Pero en vez de soltar una bordería o no responder, que es lo que habría hecho el Alfa en su lugar, acabó contestando.

\- No estaba interesada – susurró - La profesora Blake sí que parecía estar muy interesada en ti… ¿Por qué no estás con ella?

\- Quería que fuera con ella a su apartamento – respondió enseguida, en el rostro un gesto de disgusto - No me apetecía.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó con la boca muy abierta - Y parecía una mosquita muerta.

Hubo un tenso silencio entonces.

Mientras Stiles seguía en la misma postura en que le encontró, con las manos en el volante y la cabeza agachada, Derek le miraba con poco disimulo.

Lo cierto era que estaba esperando a que el chico dijera algo, pues él siempre era quien hablaba, limitándose Derek a escuchar. Pero cuando los minutos pasaron y Stiles no parecía muy interesado en iniciar la conversación, el hombre se obligó a, como excepción y única vez en su vida, iniciar él la conversación.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Stiles levantó la vista de su regazo y miró al hombre con cansancio.

\- No lo sé – susurró - Tenía pensado quedarme un rato aquí. Hasta que mi padre se fuera a trabajar, para no encontrármelo en casa.

\- ¿Por qué no?

El chico suspiro con amargura.

\- Porque entonces tendré que contarle que el baile ha sido una mierda porque ni siquiera los que están solos quieren bailar una mísera canción conmigo. Y entonces empezaré a preguntarme que qué demonios me pasa o qué hay de malo en mí para acabar siendo siempre el niñato con el que nadie quiere estar y… - se mojó los labios al tiempo que aprovechaba para tomar aire - Y sé que si le cuento todo eso, acabará preocupándose y deprimiéndose y… Y con que haya un Stilinski deprimido en el mundo, es suficiente.

\- No hay nada de malo en ti.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No hay…

\- Ya te he oído – dijo más alto de lo normal, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora había hablado muy bajo. Casi en susurros - ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Tengo que recordarte la parte de estar solo en el parking del instituto, lamentándome porque nadie me quiere ni siquiera un poquito?

\- Eso no significa que el problema esté en ti.

\- No. Claro que no – dejó los ojos en blanco durante unos segundos - El resto del mundo está equivocado y yo tengo la razón – apretó el volante con fuerza – Dejé de creerme eso cuando cumplí los diez años.

Derek apretó los labios, un tanto indeciso.

\- Ahora no estás solo.

\- Sí. Es verdad – miró al hombre con curiosidad. Como si sólo entonces se diera cuenta de que efectivamente estaba en el coche con él - ¿Por qué estás aquí, Derek?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Dios – soltó un bufido - Y yo que pensaba que ya habíamos superado la fase de Obi-Wan – negó con la cabeza, aunque parecía mucho más calmado que antes. Y mucho menos deprimido - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que responder con otras preguntas? Aunque en tu caso serían no-preguntas…

\- Si yo soy Obi-Wan, ¿Deaton es Yoda?

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta.

Durante medio minuto.

\- ¿Has visto Star Wars?

\- ¿Quién no ha visto Star Wars? – preguntó muy despacio, como si fuera una pregunta trampa.

\- Scott no las ha visto – el alzamiento de cejas de Derek le obligó a morderse el labio para no echarse a reír – Exacto. Tu querido Beta. El que es tu favorito, aunque no se puede decir… - torció ligeramente el cuello - ¿Sigue siendo tu favorito?

\- Tendré que replanteármelo – dijo muy serio, justo antes de poner cara de disgusto - Aunque explica muchas cosas que no entendía de él…

Stiles no lo aguantó más.

Tras mirar a Derek durante un segundo, intentando terminar de convencerse de que aquello era real, se echó a reír.

Fue una carcajada escandalosa. De las que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se permitía el lujo… Y cada vez que parecía que iba a terminar, el gesto serio de Derek, todavía con la ceja levantada, le impedía parar.

Tardó casi cinco minutos en controlar el ataque, y sonrió al hombre cuando se dio cuenta de que él también estaba de buen humor.

Y aunque no era la misma sonrisa que le había dirigido a la profesora; era la más dulce, aparte de sus padres, que nadie le había dirigido a él.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no puedo gustarle a alguien como tú? – susurró sin pensar.

El tiempo se paró entonces.

Y Stiles fue consciente de lo que había dicho.

Y quiso morirse.

\- Joder. Lo siento… Lo, lo siento mucho no… Eso ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar – llevó una mano al contacto y puso el motor en marcha con bastantes problemas a causa de lo mucho que le temblaban las manos - Será mejor que me vaya antes de meter la pata otra vez pero – miró a Derek, indeciso – Pero para eso tienes que bajarte del coche primero – se mordió el labio – No es que quiera echarte, ni mucho menos pero… En fin. Es mi coche y… Tú estás en él y… Y si quiero desaparecer para esconderme debajo de la cama, primero tienes que estar lejos de mí y… y de mi coche…

El torrente de palabras quedó interrumpido cuando Derek colocó una mano sobre la que Stiles tenía en el volante. Apenas notó el tacto cálido de aquellos dedos tan fuertes y tan opuestos a los suyos, Stiles sintió que la temperatura ambiente subía a marchas forzadas.

Porque no es que Derek nunca le hubiera tocado…

Pero estaba casi seguro de que nunca había sido así, de forma tan intencionada y tan poco agresiva.

Aunque el tacto de sus dedos no era lo único que estaba consiguiendo que Stiles tuviera serias dificultades para respirar.

También lo era el importante detalle de que Derek le estaba mirando muy, muy fijamente, con una expresión en el rostro que nunca antes había visto en él. Pues no tenía cara de cabreado, ni de estar a punto de atacar, ni esa en la que quedaba claro que estaba cansado de estar rodeado de tanto crío idiota.

En vez de esas, ahora Derek le miraba como nunca antes le había mirado.

Realmente, le estaba mirando como si fuera la primera vez que le veía de verdad.

\- ¿Derek?

No supo muy bien por qué preguntó. O si esperaba a que el hombre respondiera algo, lo que fuera.

Pero tenía más que seguro, que nunca esperó que la respuesta de Derek fuera la que acabó dándole.

Una respuesta que no vino en forma de palabras, sino con acciones.

Y la acción consistió en que Derek se acercó lentamente a Stiles, recorriendo la distancia que les separaba en los estrechos confines del coche, para acabar pegando sus labios a los de un estupefacto Stiles.

El beso apenas duró dos segundos, y no hubo nada de movimiento en él. Tan sólo roce de labios, que parecía más una caricia que un beso propiamente dicho.

Pero ya había pasado casi un minuto desde que Derek se lo hubiera dado y hubiera vuelto a su posición inicial, y Stiles aún no había dicho una palabra.

Porque aún no se había repuesto de lo que acababa de ocurrir... Porque aún no era del todo consciente de que hubiera ocurrido lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sólo cuando Derek agarró el manillar de la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla, Stiles reaccionó.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Derek se giró para mirarle – Y no me vale que digas "¿por qué no?"

\- Porque quería hacerlo.

\- Por… Por qué – se mojó unos labios temblorosos - ¿Sentías lástima del pobre chico que estaba solo en la fiesta?

\- ¿En serio me crees capaz de hacer eso? – preguntó con ese tono agresivo al que le tenía mucho más acostumbrado.

\- No… No lo sé. No lo sé, vale. Sólo sé que estábamos hablando y de repente me has besado. Tú – le señaló con un dedo, para que no quedaran dudas de a quién se estaba refiriendo - A mí – y se señaló a sí mismo - Y en mi mundo eso no tiene sentido.

Derek asintió en silencio, como si estuviera teniendo una conversación consigo mismo.

\- Tengo que asegurarme de que Isaac, Boyd y Erica están bien.

Stiles no supo qué decir.

Estuvo tentando de comentarle las miles de veces que Derek se quejaba de su manía de cambiar de tema de conversación sin avisar.

Pero al final optó por simplemente dejarlo pasar.

Y de paso largarse y esconderse debajo de la cama.

Porque nada de aquello tenía sentido.

\- Vale – tuvo que carraspear para que le saliera la voz.

\- En cuanto estén bajo control, me pasaré por tu casa.

\- De acuerdo… Espera… ¡Qué!

\- Tardaré media hora. No cierres la ventana.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo, antes de desaparecer en mitad de la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles entró en su habitación hecho un flan.

Ya había tenido quince minutos de tiempo para relajarse un poco. Lo que duraba el trayecto del instituto a la residencia Stilinski. Pero aun así seguía temblando.

Claro que, después de lo que había pasado, dudaba mucho que dentro de un año hubiera conseguido recuperarse.

Porque Derek Hale le había besado a él.

DEREK HALE

El tío que ponía título a su lista de virtudes para describir a su hombre perfecto… El tío que _era_ el hombre perfecto.

Le había besado en su coche. En el parking del instituto.

Como si estuvieran dentro de una serie de adolescentes y donde el chico gracioso al final se liga al tío bueno de la serie.

Pero… a no ser que le hubieran cambiado de universo, él no estaba en ninguna serie de adolescentes.

Aunque el hecho de que en el pueblo donde vivía había una epidemia de hombres lobos, y casualmente todos ellos eran bastante atractivos, sí que podía llevar a la duda de que aquel no fuera el mundo real… También por el importante detalle de que en Beacon Hill todos los adolescentes estaban más desarrollados de lo normal, con lo que no tenían pinta de tener 16 años sino más de 20… Como en cualquier serie de adolescentes que se preciara…

El caso es que Derek Hale había besado a Stiles Stilinski.

Y espera… ¿Desde cuándo hablaba de sí mismo en tercera persona?

Stiles se sentó en la cama, descalzándose con los pies, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

No podía ser.

No tenía ningún sentido.

Por qué demonios iba Derek a querer besarle a él.

Más importante aún: Por qué demonios iba Derek a querer venir a su casa.

Fue plantearse aquella pregunta, y de pronto se puso en pie.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que tenía la habitación hecha una pocilga.

Y eso no podía ser.

Sudando a mares, empezó a recoger la ropa sucia, las revistas y los restos de comida. Sin mirar muy bien dónde ponía las cosas, rezó porque la mayoría de la comida hubiera acabado en la basura y la ropa en el armario, y no al revés; mientras amontonaba todos los libros que había en la cama sobre su escritorio.

Cuando estuvo medianamente satisfecho con el resultado, se quitó la chaqueta.

Estaba sudando bastante, tanto por el esfuerzo de limpiar como pensando en lo que podía ocurrir a partir de ahora.

Consultó entonces la hora en su móvil, y vio que eran más de las doce de la noche.

¿A qué hora se había despedido de Derek en el instituto?

Juraría que había sido sobre las once, aunque no podía estar seguro de ello.

Realmente, no quería siquiera recordar la hora… Porque si realmente había sido a las once, teniendo en cuenta que Derek le había dicho que tardaría una media hora, significaba que Derek llegaba tarde.

O que Derek se había replanteado el plan, y había decidido cancelar la visita sorpresa… O la visita anunciada.

Sí. Aquello tenía mucha más lógica.

Justo en ese momento, oyó un golpe en la ventana.

Y si no supiera ya que se trataba de Derek, se habría asustado porque no era nada normal oír a alguien intentando entrar por la ventana de tu cuarto a las doce de la noche… Claro que, como sabía que se trataba de Derek, el miedo a ser atacado por un posible asesino se transformó en miedo a… ¿A qué demonios tenía miedo?

Porque la cosa era que no había dejado de temblar.

Stiles se apresuró a abrir la ventana, tras lo que se apartó para dejar que entrara el hombre.

Derek seguía con la misma ropa. Pero ahora que estaba en una habitación iluminada, el conjunto resultaba mucho más espectacular. Sobre todo por el importante detalle de que, a diferencia del instituto donde estuvo todo el rato serio y con esa cara de cabreo tan propia de él (salvo el rato que estuvo en su jeep), ahora parecía mucho más relajado.

Parecía más una persona a la que cualquiera querría pedir salir, y no una de la que todo el mundo intentaría huir por temor a ser asesinado.

\- Has venido – dijo a modo de saludo. Aunque realmente era más una observación que tenía que hacerse a sí mismo, para terminar de aceptar que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

\- Te dije que lo haría – le miró con curiosidad, colocándose en el centro de la habitación.

\- Aún estoy intentando aceptar lo que ha pasado antes, la verdad.

\- Tómate tu tiempo – comentó al tiempo que se quitaba la americana - Mientras, me pondré un poco más cómodo. No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de ropa.

\- Qué. Oh, claro. Claro, hombre. Estás en tu casa. Aunque te sienta muy bien esa ropa… - abrió los ojos de par en par, y empezó a mover las manos como si tuvieran vida propia - Quiero decir… En el caso de que interese saber lo que pienso sobre tu vestuario que… evidentemente no tiene por qué interesarte pero… Lo digo por si… Para que sepas que… a mí me gusta… La ropa.

El hombre esperó un par de segundos para asegurarse de que Stiles había terminado con su monólogo (a veces era difícil de saber), y asintió con cautela.

\- Me alegro de que lo apruebes.

Dejó la americana sobre el respaldo de la silla del ordenador de Stiles, perfectamente estirada, y volvió luego junto a la cama. Se sentó en ella y se descalzó, quedándose con los pies desnudos.

\- Derek… - habló entonces Stiles, y el hombre arqueó una ceja para que continuara - ¿Por qué estas aquí? - se sentó en la cama, dejando medio metro de distancia con respecto al Alfa - Y por favor, no respondas con otra pregunta.

\- Te dije que vendría.

\- Vale. Sí, eso es verdad. La pregunta entonces es por qué querías venir. O por qué me besaste. O por qué estás empeñado en conseguir que tenga un infarto.

\- ¿Significa eso que no quieres que esté aquí?

Stiles empezó a negar antes de haber abierto la boca.

\- ¡Qué! No, no. Claro que no. Quiero decir que… Sí, claro que quiero que estés aquí – se mojó los labios – Lo que no entiendo es _por qué_ estás aquí.

En vez de responder, Derek recorrió la distancia que le separaba de Stiles y, en una repetición de la acción del coche, le besó en los labios… Aunque esta vez el beso fue un poco más largo.

Pero al igual que en el coche, Stiles no fue capaz de reaccionar, y se limitó a dejar los labios quietos y que Derek hiciera todo el trabajo.

\- Por esto.

Stiles abrió la boca para responder… y acabó mojándose los labios, sin saber qué decir. Hizo lo mismo varias veces, intentando decir algo. Lo que fuera.

Al final sólo pudo negar en silencio, más confuso incluso que antes.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Pensé que te sentías atraído por mí.

\- Claro que sí - respondió con menos ímpetu de lo esperado - Pero eso no significa que tú tengas que besarme y… corresponderme de algún modo, simplemente porque te sientas obligado a ello.

\- Y si no estoy obligado – dijo, cortante – Y si realmente quería besarte.

\- ¡Qué! – se quedó con la boca abierta varios segundos – Tú… - y se señaló a sí mismo - ¿En serio?

\- Suele ser la primera conclusión a la que se llega cuando alguien te besa – movió la cabeza en gesto de incredulidad.

\- Pero… Cuando te enteraste no dijiste nada y…

\- No, es verdad – alzó una ceja en señal de "¿me lo estás diciendo en serio?" - ¿Te hubiera gustado que sacara el tema delante de todos los demás, mientras tú estabas intentando hacer un agujero en el suelo y desaparecer?

\- Yo… - Stiles volvió a quedarse mudo. Aunque, en esta ocasión, intuyó que se debía sobre todo al hecho de que Derek hubiera dicho una frase tan larga, y encima con una pregunta que sonaba a pregunta – Pero ha pasado casi una semana desde entonces y…

Derek apretó los labios y soltó aire por la nariz, contrariado. Pero a diferencia de lo que pensó Stiles en un primer momento, no parecía estar contrariado por las dudas y miles de preguntas que Stiles le estaba haciendo, sino por sí mismo.

\- No se me dan bien estas cosas.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Besar? – abrió mucho los ojos – Porque, ya sé que no he participado mucho pero… No ha estado tan mal… Teniendo en cuenta que tú has hecho todo el trabajo porque mi cerebro había muerto, claro.

\- Me refiero a mostrar mis… sentimientos – respondió un tanto cortante, pero la voz más suave de lo normal – O incluso saber cuáles son.

\- Quieres decir que… No sabes si… - se puso rojo como un tomate – Dios, jamás pensé que un día llegaría a preguntarte esto pero… ¿No sabes si sientes algo por mí?

\- Sé que me gustas – dijo sin dudar, consiguiendo que Stiles tuviera un microinfarto – Contigo no tengo que estar todo el tiempo midiendo cada palabra… Puedo ser más sincero de lo que soy con los demás, incluidos mis Betas… Tiene que significar algo.

Stiles intentó no sentirse decepcionado por las palabras del hombre, y ver en cambio la parte positiva: Que Derek confiaba en él.

\- Significa que somos amigos. Que confiamos el uno en el otro – respondió con cautela – No tiene por qué haber nada mas – sonrió con tristeza – Por mucho que una de las dos partes quiera.

\- Es lo que pensé hasta hora – musitó el hombre, mirando muy fijamente a Stiles. Demasiado fijamente, la verdad – Pero…

No pudo continuar.

No sabía cómo continuar.

Dejó la frase a medias y se quedó en silencio unos segundos, simplemente mirando a Stiles.

Pero Stiles no estaba por la labor.

\- ¡Pero! – hizo un aspaviento con las manos – Dios Santo, Derek. No puedes dejar esa frase a la mitad... A no ser que _realmente_ quieras que tenga un infarto.

El hombre torció los labios en una minúscula sonrisa.

Definitivamente, aquel chico era distinto a los demás.

\- Pero he estado pensando mucho – apretó la mandíbula – En ti. En lo que quería antes de que todo empezara a desmoronarse y… - negó con desánimo – Nunca me planteé que pudiera estar de nuevo en esta situación.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

\- En el pasado lo fue.

Stiles asintió sin saber realmente a qué se estaba refiriendo. Pero no había dudas de que aquello era importante para Derek. Y que le estaba costando horrores decir cada palabra.

Por eso, Stiles decidió dejar las palabras aparcadas por unos minutos, y echarle un buen par.

Casi a cámara lenta, acercó una mano hasta la mejilla del hombre. Recorrió entonces la distancia que les separaba, cerró los ojos, y besó sus labios.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, ni si lo estaba haciendo bien.

Sólo sabía que quería a ese hombre al que estaba besando, y que necesitaba demostrarle que con él no tenía nada que temer. Porque fuera lo que fuese lo que le había ocurrido en el pasado, él jamás le haría daño.

La estrategia funcionó.

No había terminado de despegar sus labios de los del Alfa, cuando Derek ya le estaba respondiendo. Llevó una mano hasta la nuca del chico, y besó sus cálidos labios con la fuerza perfecta. Ni muy fuerte pero tampoco limitándose a las leves caricias de antes, cuando no estaba seguro de lo que quería.

Pero ahora estaba bastante seguro de que le estaba gustando mucho aquello, y que quería continuar.

Casi un minuto después, se separó de Stiles.

Y Stiles le estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No puedo creer que esté pasando esto – susurró – Debo estar soñando.

Derek amplió más su sonrisa, lo que consiguió que Stiles tuviera un amago de infarto… En serio. Con esa sonrisa, por qué demonios estaba todo el día con la cara seria. No era justo, y no tenía ningún sentido.

Derek bajó la mano que tenía en la nuca, hasta llegar al cuello de Stiles.

\- No te lo tomes a mal – comentó, cogiendo la corbata con las dos manos y empezando a deshacer el nudo – Pero estás mucho mejor sin ella.

\- Oh… - se sonrojó, pero dejó que Derek terminara de quitársela – Lo cierto es que las odio pero… Había que ir de etiqueta.

\- Ahora no estamos en el baile – musitó antes de besarle de nuevo, con un poco menos de delicadeza esta vez.

Sobre todo cuando, a cada segundo que pasaba, Stiles parecía ir ganando en soltura a la hora de besar. O que cada vez estaba menos nervioso y se atrevía a hacer algo por su propia iniciativa.

Fuera como fuese, Derek estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su forma de actuar, y colocó una mano en la espalda del chico para terminar de pegarle a él, aún sentados en la cama.

En un momento dado, incluso, Stiles se atrevió a abrir un poco la boca, permitiendo que Derek entrara en ella con la lengua, consiguiendo arrancarle un gemido.

Fue oír aquel gemido roto, y el Alfa deseó que mil más salieran de sus labios.

Besó su boca un par de veces más, apretando más de lo normal, tras lo que comenzó a bajar por su mejilla, mandíbula y cuello. Al llegar a ese punto en concreto, para tener más espacio, le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa.

\- Te has echado colonia – comentó al notar un olor demasiado dulce.

\- Hmmm. Sí. ¿No te gusta? – preguntó al tiempo que subía la cabeza para darle a Derek más espacio y piel que besar.

\- Prefiero tu olor natural – susurró, besando su garganta antes de pasar la lengua por ella.

\- ¿Te gusta cómo huele mi sudor?

Esta vez no pudo seguir.

Apartándose de él lo justo para poder mirarle a la cara, y encantándole ver que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo más revuelto de lo normal, Derek negó levemente.

\- El olor natural no es el sudor – explicó con calma, intentando que no saliera su vena de Alfa sabelotodo – Es mucho más que eso.

\- Oh… - se rascó el cuello, y sonrió como un bobo – Sí. Supongo que tiene sentido.

Derek sonrió, intentando no echarse a reír. Comenzó a desabrocharse entonces los botones de su propia camisa, la vista clavada en Stiles, quien se limitó a tragar saliva de vez en cuando. Y una vez que se hubo quitado la camisa, quedándose tan sólo con los pantalones puestos, procedió a hacer lo mismo con la del chico, visto que él no parecía estar por la labor de hacer algo más aparte de mirar.

Iba por el tercer botón, cuando se obligó a parar y asegurarse de que Stiles estuviera bien, porque su corazón se había disparado.

\- Estás temblando – susurró, colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

\- Lo… Lo siento – se mojó los labios, clavando la vista en los claros ojos de Derek – Es que esto es… Es increíble y… - se pasó las manos sobre los pantalones, sin poder dejarlas quietas – No sé muy bien qué hacer.

\- Haz lo que te apetezca – cogió una mano de Stiles y la llevó hasta su propio pecho – Puedes tocarme si quieres.

\- Yo… - sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo intenso, sobre todo al contemplar tan de cerca aquel cuerpo tan perfecto – Dios mío… Eres increíble – movió con miedo la mano, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaran esos músculos tan bien definidos. Pero de pronto paró y miró a Derek con auténtica cara de mortificación – No es que sólo me guste tu cuerpo… Quiero decir que… Por supuesto que tu cuerpo es increíble, perfecto y que no parece de este mundo pero… Pero hay muchas más cosas que me gustan de ti y… Ya sé que no eres sólo un cuerpo sexy y… - tuvo que bajar la vista por el modo tan intenso en que Derek le estaba mirando – Y sé que no tiene sentido que diga eso porque leíste la lista y…

\- Stiles – el hombre colocó varios dedos bajo la barbilla del chico, obligándole a levantar la vista – Si no recuerdo mal, en esa lista ponía que también te gustaba mi voz – esperó a que Stiles asintiera – y mis cejas tan expresivas – asintió de nuevo, más ruborizado – y mi sentido del sarcasmo…

\- Pero…

\- Créeme – le interrumpió con un dedo en los labios – Lo mejor de estar tanto tiempo contemplando a la gente en silencio, es que no te dejas guiar sólo por lo que parece a simple vista.

Sin decir nada más, apartó el dedo y lo sustituyó por sus labios, que volvieron a deleitarse con el tacto suave de la boca de Stiles.

Al parecer, la pequeña charla que acababan de tener era todo lo que Stiles necesitaba para terminar de relajarse. Porque de pronto los nervios desaparecieron. Respondió con ganas a los besos de Derek y, llevando una mano al cuero cabelludo del hombre, metió la lengua en la boca del hombre y empezó a explorarla con gusto.

Derek le dejó hacer, limitándose a acariciar la espalda, pecho y cuello del chico, inspirando de vez en cuando para llenarse de aquel aroma único de Stiles.

Hasta que de pronto Stiles, llevado por el momento, se subió al regazo del hombre sin dejar de besarle. Y Derek notó una parte de su anatomía que hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibida…

Y se dijo a sí mismo que debía empezar a controlar la situación antes de que se le fuera de las manos.

Porque, en teoría, había ido allí para asegurarse de que realmente sentía algo por ese chico… No para montárselo como un adolescente excitado más.

Con más fuerza de la que esperaba, consiguió apartar a Stiles de sus labios, teniendo que sujetarle de ambos brazos.

\- Stiles. Espera un segundo. Vas demasiado deprisa.

\- No… - gimió, buscando los labios del hombre.

\- Stiles – apretó un poco más los brazos, dándole un leve meneo pero que consiguió llamar la atención del chico, quien por fin le miró a los ojos – Me tienes que decir hasta dónde quieres llegar.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo que has oído – dijo muy serio – ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

\- Yo… No sé… - pareció dudar, pero al final asintió – Todo lo que tú quieras.

Y esa era justo la respuesta que Derek no quería oír.

Apretando los labios, obligándose a no decir nada, bajó a Stiles de su regazo con más ímpetu del necesario.

\- Espera. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó con la respiración agitada – Qué he dicho.

\- Si no tienes claro lo que tú quieres, no pienso decírtelo yo.

\- Pero, pensé que tú… – le miró con cara de no entender nada – Tú has venido aquí y…

\- ¿Y qué? – dijo más alto de lo normal, teniendo en cuenta que Stiles estaba hablando en susurros – Si ahora te dijera que quiero follarte, ¿me dejarías que lo hiciera?

\- ¿Es que tú no quieres? - preguntó con más miedo que duda.

\- No se trata de lo que yo quiero, Stiles. Si no de lo que tú quieras.

\- Pero a mí… A mí me apetece estar contigo… Sea como sea y… Pensé que tú también querías.

Derek negó al tiempo que soltaba aire por la nariz.

Así no es cómo se había imaginado aquello.

Miró a Stiles en silencio durante varios segundos, la vista clavada en aquellos hermosos ojos marrones, obligándose a tomar una decisión que, cuando se levantó aquella mañana, nunca pensó que tendría que tomar.

\- Cuando tenía 15 años, conocí a una mujer mayor que yo – le explicó con voz grave – Me dijo que yo le gustaba. Y yo estaba tan ansioso por complacerla, por darle las gracias porque se hubiera fijado en un simple crío como yo, que permití que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera – paró unos segundos, buscando el mejor modo de contar algo de lo que realmente no quería hablar - Y aunque fue agradable desde el punto de vista… físico… no fue lo que yo había esperado – apretó los labios – Porque ella nunca me besó. Nunca me dijo que me quería, o que sentía algo por mí… Porque lo cierto es que ella no sentía nada por mí – miró a Stiles a los ojos, concediéndose un par de segundos – Esa mujer era Kate Argent.

Stiles abrió los ojos al oír el nombre, asombrado por la revelación… Pero al cabo de unos segundos, cuando comprendió lo que realmente implicaba aquel nombre en la vida de Derek, los ojos empezaron a humedecérsele.

\- Ella te utilizó - dijo tan bajo, que estaba seguro que Derek jamás lo habría oído, sino fuera por su oído tan desarrollado.

Derek asintió, incapaz de decir nada.

Entonces notó la mano de Stiles sobre la que él tenía en el colchón.

\- Temes que tú puedas ser como ella – susurró.

\- Lo seré si permito que hagas algo que realmente no quieres.

\- Pero no es lo mismo. Porque tú… - se mojó los labios y apretó con más fuerza la mano, que afortunadamente no la había apartado – Tú jamás podrás ser como ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – acusó más que preguntó.

\- Porque eres una buena persona – dijo muy bajito – Porque te conozco – tragó con dificultad para recuperar la voz – He estado viéndote desde hace más de un año y sé… Sé que tú jamás harías algo así.

Derek sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

Estuvo un par de segundos sin saber qué decir. Sin saber qué hacer.

Sólo queriendo creer que era verdad... No la parte de que fuera una buena persona, porque él ya sabía que en el fondo, aunque no lo pareciera, lo era. Sino el hecho de que Stiles confiara en él y le conociera de verdad. Como realmente era.

Finalmente asintió, mostrando una levísima sonrisa que duró un segundo.

\- No es esto lo único que quiero – susurró - Si simplemente quisiera a alguien con quien acostarme, podría haber elegido a cualquiera. En cualquier momento.

Stiles sintió que se le paraba el corazón durante unos segundos, y el hombre también noto el cambio de ritmo.

\- ¿Es lo único que quieres tú? – preguntó Derek, casi de manera agónica.

Stiles iba a responder con alguna tontería en plan "es la noche del baile, por supuesto que lo único que quiero es acostarme con Derek Hale".

Lo habría dicho si estuviera en cualquier otra situación en vez de en la que se encontraba ahora mismo: Con Derek habiendo confesado sus temores, y con él teniendo la inmensa fortuna de poder ver al Derek Hale de verdad.

Y por eso, él también quería ser sincero.

\- No. Claro que no – respondió al fin, soltando aire lentamente – Quiero estar con alguien que me quiera, que me acepte tal y como soy. Que me haga feliz todo el día, y no sólo unos cuantos minutos.

Derek asintió, increíblemente serio. Incluso tenía los ojos un poco entrecerrados. Como si estuviera intentando averiguar si decía la verdad, tal vez a través del latido de su corazón.

\- Y yo soy esa persona.

La pregunta del Alfa, de nuevo, no sonó realmente a pregunta. Hasta el punto de que Stiles no tenía claro de si realmente había sido una pregunta o no… Suponía que sí, más que nada porque, en caso contrario, habría sonado demasiado prepotente.

Y sabía que, por mucho que a veces pareciera justo eso, Derek era de todo menos prepotente.

\- Sí… - tragó con dificultad – Me gustaría que fueras esa persona.

El hombre colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Stiles, y se acercó de nuevo al chico para darle un corto beso.

\- Gracias – susurró.

Stiles sintió entonces que el corazón se le aceleraba. No sólo por el hecho de que Derek le había vuelto a besar (y en serio, ya tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse), sino por la palabra de gratitud que le había ofrecido.

Estaba casi seguro de que nunca le había oído darle las gracias por nada. Ni por salvarle la vida, ni por ayudar a su manada en incontables ocasiones.

Así que el hecho de que lo hiciera ahora, simplemente porque Stiles acababa de confesarle que para él no era sólo un cuelgue sino muchísimo más… Era más que sorprendente.

Aunque no terminaba de resolver la otra parte de la ecuación.

\- ¿Lo soy yo? – preguntó enseguida, y al instante sintió que toda la piel adquiría un tono carmesí – ¿Yo soy esa persona para ti? – preguntó con la voz tan baja que parecía estar hablándole al cuello de su camisa.

Derek volvió a mostrar su expresión seria. Pero entonces los labios se curvaron hacia arriba, mostrando la más leve de las sonrisas.

La más leve, pero también la más perfecta.

\- Si no lo fueras, ahora no estaría aquí – dijo antes de besarle de nuevo, con calma, y durante unos cuantos segundos.

Cuando se separó de él, Stiles estaba respirando con dificultad.

Derek supuso que era a causa de la falta de oxígeno. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que también le temblaban las manos y prácticamente todo el cuerpo.

\- Estás bien.

\- Sí – tragó saliva, los ojos clavados en los del Alfa – Estoy bien. Estoy… Perfectamente.

\- ¿Seguro? – cogió una de las manos del chico y la apretó con suavidad – Vuelves a temblar.

\- Yo… Perdona – intentó reír pero se quedó a la mitad – Supongo que aún no termino de creérmelo… Cuando me desperté esta mañana, te juro que nunca pensé que acabaría como estoy ahora ni… contigo.

Derek asintió.

\- ¿ Entiendes por qué no quiero que vayamos tan rápido? – preguntó serio, pero sin ese toque de superioridad tan característico en él – No hay ninguna prisa – apretó de nuevo la mano de Stiles.

\- No puedo creer que sea el único que se haya fijado en ti – musitó – ¿Cómo es posible que no venga gente de todo el mundo para pedirte matrimonio?

El hombre sonrió, más abiertamente en esta ocasión, y enarcó un poco las cejas.

\- Supongo que el resto del mundo sólo ve las apariencias – se encogió de hombros – Y en mi caso, no son muy reconfortantes.

\- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – preguntó de pronto el chico.

Y para Derek, el hecho de que Stiles hubiera terminado de recuperar su confianza, era bueno y malo a partes iguales.

Pues significaba que cualquier cosa podría estar pasando por su cabeza.

Por eso, el ombre decidió ser precavido.

\- Depende.

\- Sigue comportándote como el lobo amargado del principio – respondió en seguida – Al menos cuando haya más gente delante – sonrió, un poco más seguro – No quiero que descubran cómo eres en realidad.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con curiosidad, pese a que no tenía ninguna intención de comportarse como hacía con Stiles, delante del resto del mundo.

\- Porque no quiero preocuparme por la competencia. Y si se descubre que eres el soltero de oro, voy a tener serios problemas para quitarte de encima al resto del mundo.

Derek soltó una breve carcajada, tras lo que sujetó a Stiles de la cintura y le colocó encima suyo. Aprovechó la situación para besarle una vez más en los labios, antes de inspirar profundamente a la altura del cuello.

\- No te preocupes – le susurró al oído – Por fortuna sólo estoy interesado en cierto adolescente que tampoco es lo que parece.

Stiles volvió a quedarse mudo durante unos segundos.

En serio… Debería dejar de actuar como el adolescente fácilmente impresionable, y enamorado hasta las trancas del tío atractivo de la película.

Pero la culpa era toda de Derek.

\- Es demasiado pronto si te digo que creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Derek observó al chico con inusitada calma.

\- Creo que, a estas alturas, eso ya me había quedado claro.

\- Oh – sonrió como un bobalicón, pasando las dos manos por el cuello de Derek – Sólo era por si acaso.

Fue oír la voz de Stiles, sin rastro del nerviosismo de antes, y Derek se sintió más relajado. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a un Stiles seguro, confiado y siempre de buen humor. Y necesitaba tener a ese Stiles ahora, en vez de al chico tímido y casi asustado que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni tampoco sabía lo que realmente quería.

\- Esto… Ya sé que hemos acordado que sólo nos quedaremos en la primera base – dijo Stiles entonces – Y estoy de acuerdo. Totalmente de acuerdo con el plan…

\- Pero.

\- Pero… Me gustaría seguir practicando un poco… Lo de besar - sonrió con malicia – Ahora mismo es como si estuviéramos en tiempo muerto y…

Derek le interrumpió posando sus labios sobre los suyos, y al instante Stiles respondía encantado.

Estuvieron así un buen rato. Dándose leves besos seguidos de otros más intensos, pero nunca llegando a más. Tan sólo explorando sus labios y aprendiendo a conocerse de un modo mucho más íntimo.

Y aunque Derek, cuando se despertó aquella mañana, tampoco creyó que acabaría viviendo justo lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora; no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

En un momento dado, el Alfa se dejó caer en la cama y enseguida Stiles estaba encima de él, besando sus labios y cuello. Y aprovechando que tenía espacio de sobra para explorar, con Derek bajo él, besó su hombro y se acercó peligrosamente a la altura de los pezones del hombre.

\- Stiles – advirtió.

\- ¿Qué? – levantó la cabeza y le miró como si acabaran de pillarle con la mano en el tarro de las galletas – No he hecho nada.

\- Y no lo vas a hacer.

\- ¿Por qué? – se quejó cual niño de seis años – Sólo te estoy besando… Sigo en primera base.

Derek agarró las muñecas del chico y tiró de ellas hasta tenerle a su misma altura.

Y sólo necesitó mirarle en silencio unos segundos, los labios muy apretados, para que Stiles abortara el intento de pasar a segunda base.

\- Eres cruel – gruñó Stiles, tumbándose sobre el pecho del hombre – No puedes tener ese cuerpo, exhibirlo como estás haciendo, y esperar a que me limite a darte besos románticos.

\- Tú eres el que ha dicho que está enamorado de mi – susurró el Alfa, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza del adolescente.

\- Y es verdad – protestó – Pero uno no es de piedra.

Derek rió por lo bajo ante la queja, sobre todo cuando le siguió un escandaloso bostezo.

Sintiendo que el sueño también se estaba apoderando de él, cerró los ojos y se relajó visiblemente para disfrutar del momento.

\- Estás muy caliente – susurró de pronto Stiles.

\- Hmmm ¿Gracias?

\- Me refiero al calor corporal – sonrió con cierta modorra – Es muy agradable.

Derek giró el cuello lo suficiente para darle un beso en la sien.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelve tu padre mañana?

\- Por la noche. Tiene turno doble.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

Stiles tardó un par de segundos en entender lo que le había dicho.

Cuando lo hizo, se incorporó de golpe sobre el pecho de Derek y le miró como si acabara de decir una locura.

\- ¿Es que quieres quedarte a dormir?

\- Si no, no lo habría dicho.

\- ¿En serio? – Derek alzó una ceja, negándose a repetir la misma frase de antes… Ya le costaba hablar, como para encima hacerlo sin ningún motivo – Claro que puedes. Por supuesto… La cama es un poco pequeña para los dos pero…

\- Yo no veo que haya problema – colocó ambas manos sobre la espalda de Stiles, obligándole a tumbarse de nuevo sobre él.

Y Stiles no pudo por menos que estar totalmente de acuerdo con el plan. Motivo por el cual se limitó a besarle en el hombro y cerrar los ojos.

\- Es todo un romántico – musitó al cabo de unos segundos, más dormido que despierto.

\- Qué.

\- Es otra cualidad a añadir en la lista de "por qué Derek Hale es perfecto para Stiles Stilinski"

Derek estuvo a punto de comentarle que él también había empezado a escribir su propia lista, cuando captó el ritmo relajado de la respiración de Stiles, indicando que se había dormido.

Sonriendo para sí, le dio un beso en la frente y cerró los ojos.

Al segundo siguiente, él también estaba dormido.

Derek despertó sintiéndose increíblemente relajado.

Al notar la luz entrando por la ventana, supuso que era porque llevaría más de 10 horas durmiendo.

Pero entonces fue consciente de que aquella no era su cama (la suya era bastante más grande), pero sí que era mucho más agradable que la suya.

Aunque sólo fuera porque aquella cama tan cálida aún olía a cierto adolescente que había dormido a su lado.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, pero también con una amplia sonrisa en los labios… Y teniendo en cuenta que él nunca sonreía por las mañanas, estaba claro que se había despertado de inmejorable buen humor.

De pronto captó el olor de la masa para hacer tortitas, y su estómago protestó de hambre. Pero cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido de alguien cantando en el piso de abajo, sus oídos protestaron de dolor.

Derek estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, cual felino después de echarse la siesta, y se sentó en la cama. Aún necesitaría un par de horas para terminar de despertarse. Por ello, no se molestó en buscar su camisa, limitándose a llevar tan sólo los pantalones con los que había dormido.

Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, se quedó parado en el sitio.

Parado y bloqueado a causa del estupor.

Stiles estaba en la cocina, haciendo tortitas.

Llevando una camiseta de Batman un par de tallas más grande, y unos pantalones de deporte cortos de no menos de diez años.

Y estaba dando un concierto a nadie en particular.

Porque mientras daba la vuelta a las tortitas que había en la sartén, utilizaba la espátula como micrófono para improvisar (o eso creía reconocer Derek), una particular y muy personal versión de "What a wonderful World"

En un principio esperó a que fuera el propio Stiles quien se diera la vuelta y viera que tenía audiencia de carne y hueso. Pero cuando comprendió que estaba demasiado metido en su actuación como para darse cuenta de que había alguien más con él... y que sus oídos no sobrevivirían más tiempo aquella tortura; decidió ponerle fin.

\- Buenos días – saludó, entrando en la cocina.

Stiles paró en seco su actuación, se dio media vuelta con la espátula aún en la mano… y dejó caer la espátula al suelo.

\- Oh, Dios mío.

\- Qué.

\- Nada – recogió la espátula del suelo con bastante dificultad, pues se había emperrado en hacerlo sin apartar la vista de Derek… O de los abdominales de Derek, para ser más concretos - Nada, es que… – tragó con dificultad, encontrando por fin la herramienta y echándola al fregadero - Es demasiado pronto para un Derek Hale recién sacado de mi última fantasía.

\- No es demasiado pronto para cantar.

Stiles se giró de nuevo, sintiéndose ofendido y ya dispuesto a soltar un insulto de su propia cosecha. Pero antes había dicho la verdad: Era demasiado pronto para tratar con Derek tal y como estaba ahora, con lo que se obligó a centrarse en la comida unos segundos más.

Hasta que el riego sanguíneo volviera a la cabeza de arriba.

\- No sabía que me estabas oyendo.

Derek se sentó en uno de los taburetes, dejando que la encimera quedara entre medias de los dos.

\- ¿Olvidas la parte donde soy un hombre lobo?

\- Pensé que estabas durmiendo – se encogió ligeramente de hombros - La verdad es que pensé que te pasarías todo el día durmiendo, porque, Dios santo. Sabía que no eras de madrugar, Isaac me lo había dicho. Pero son más de las dos, ¿sabes? Has perdido la mitad del día… Y de acuerdo que es sábado y fin de semana, y que el fin de semana está hecho para descansar pero… ¿No te da pena pensar en la cantidad de cosas que podrías hacer en vez de dormir tantas horas?

Stiles terminó de hablar y observó a Derek en silencio, esperando a que dijera algo.

Pero Derek se le quedó mirando en el sitio, sin moverse un milímetro, con la boca ligeramente entre abierta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Stiles – ¿Todavía no te has despertado del todo? ¿Necesitas café?

El Alfa tardó un par de segundos en responder.

\- Necesito que te calles.

\- Oye – protestó – No deberías empezar con los insultos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estás insultando al tío que te está preparando el desayuno.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- ¿El qué? ¿El desayuno? No es muy difícil. Sólo es preparar la masa siguiendo las instrucciones de la caja y…

\- Me refiero a tu capacidad para no parar de hablar – le interrumpió hablando muy despacio. De una manera muy similar a la que usaba Peter para recalcar lo idiota que era el resto del mundo – Pensé que necesitabas tiempo y que por la mañana eras como el resto del mundo. Que estabas dormido y sin ganas de hablar.

\- Yo… - se rascó el cuello, un poco avergonzado – Es un poco difícil con mi hiperactividad y eso… Además de que me he levantado hace unas horas.

Derek entornó un poco los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

\- Porque quería preparar el desayuno – señaló el plato de tortitas que colocó enfrente del hombre – Y teniendo en cuenta que eres un hombre lobo, quería asegurarme de hacer bastantes.

Con una levísima, casi inexistente sonrisa, Derek cogió una tortita con la mano, y se la comió casi de un bocado.

\- Está bueno – comentó sin haber terminado de tragar.

\- Dios… Menos mal que _tú_ estás bueno porque eso… - señaló su boca llena de comida – Eso es asqueroso.

Derek no se molestó en responder. Se terminó de tragar la tortita, tras lo que se metió otro par más en la boca.

Por fortuna, la hiperactividad de Stiles también permitía que se olvidara de las cosas enseguida. Por eso no quiso darle más vueltas al tema, y optó por llenar una taza de café negro y colocarlo delante del hombre lobo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta así? – preguntó tras dar un sorbo a la bebida, que estaba justo como le gustaba.

\- ¿Perdona? – hizo un aspaviento con las manos – Está claro que no soy el único que olvida cosas esta mañana porque… - se señaló a sí mismo – Chico de la información, ¿recuerdas? Lo sé todo – se humedeció los labios – Sobre todo lo concerniente a cierto Alfa.

\- Seguro que sí – se mofó antes de beber de nuevo, y meterse otra tortita en la boca.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? – preguntó Stiles con el gesto torcido, tras lo que le dio un manotazo en la mano – ¡Y quieres usar un tenedor! No es nada sexy comer con las manos ¿sabes?

Derek le miró con cara de mala leche, incluso mostrando sus ojos rojos. Pero cuando Stiles se limitó a cruzar los brazos en el pecho, dejándole claro que aquello no funcionaba con él, soltó aire por la nariz y cogió un tenedor.

\- Así me gusta – señaló, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo – Entonces. ¿No quieres apostar?

\- ¿A que lo sabes todo de mí? – Stiles asintió – Es muy pronto para jugar a las adivinanzas.

\- No. No es pronto. Son las dos de la tarde, ya te lo he dicho… Y técnicamente yo soy el que va a responder las preguntas, con lo que tú no tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo mental.

El hombre meditó la situación durante unos instantes. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no tenía nada más que hacer, y que era agradable desayunar con calma mientras charlaban, se dijo que por qué no.

Claro que, cuando acabó el juego, se arrepintió de haber tomado aquella decisión.

Porque empezaba a estar asustado.

En plan, muy, muy asustado. Porque no era normal que nadie supiera tanto de él. Sobre todo detalles que no le había contado a nadie, como cuál era su libro preferido, la película que más veces había visto, la música que le gustaba escuchar cuando estaba a solas en casa, o su comida favorita de pequeño.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó cuando ya no pudo más. Ni del juego, ni de la mueca de superioridad que tenía Stiles.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Soy el chico que lo sabe todo.

\- No – apretó la mandíbula - Cómo _puedes_ saberlo.

Y viendo que Derek parecía empezar a molestarse, no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad.

Se sentó en el taburete que había al lado del de Derek, y le miró con cierta timidez.

\- Cuando acepté el hecho de que estaba colado por ti, y que jamás pasaría nada entre nosotros yo… quise saber todo lo posible de ti – sonrió con lástima – Pero como sabía que tú no me dirías nada, sobre todo porque lo tuyo no era hablar… Me limité a observarte… Todo el tiempo.

\- No es suficiente para saber tanto de una persona.

\- Sí que lo es cuando, al llegar a casa, revivía una y otra vez todo lo que habías dicho y hecho. Y memorizaba los libros que tenías en casa, o las citas que a veces mencionabas. Todo eso me ayudó a sacar conclusiones y tener una idea bastante general de cómo eras en realidad.

Stiles se sintió avergonzado y orgulloso a un tiempo al confesarle aquello. Porque, por muy impresionante que fuera… ¿No era triste conocer tanto de alguien con el que jamás tendría nada?

Hasta ayer, claro.

\- Pero no te preocupes – se apresuró a aclararle – No le he dicho nada a nadie. Y te aseguro que para los demás sigues siendo una estatua que siempre parece estar cabreada.

Derek asintió sin pensar, todavía sobrecogido por lo mucho que sabía de él.

¿Cuánto tiempo debía llevar haciendo aquello para que hubiera sacado tanta información de él, a base de la simple observación?

Lo que, por otro lado, también era una buena pregunta.

\- Desde cuándo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde cuando me observas.

\- Oh – Stiles se sonrojó, tragó con dificultad, y finalmente sonrió – Desde el "qué hacéis aquí. Esto es propiedad privada".

La respuesta de Stiles, si es que era posible, consiguió dejarle aún más asombrado.

Stiles se echó a reír.

\- Es ridículo, lo sé… Quién iba a decirme que mi tipo eran los tíos sexys que aparecían en mitad del bosque, vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza, y soltando borderías.

Derek no lo dudó.

Dándose cuenta de que aún no le había dado los buenos días en condiciones, acercó el rostro para besarle con calma. Tras un primer y casto beso, apenas un roce de labios; le mordió el labio inferior y aprisionó su boca con ganas, devorándola sin pausa y dejando de vez en cuando que la punta de su lengua jugara con la de Stiles.

Cuando se separó de él, el rubor de Stiles cubría sus mejillas y parte del cuello, y estaba respirando con dificultad.

Pero estaba bien. Porque él también sentía el corazón un poco acelerado.

\- ¿Y tú? – dijo entonces Stiles, apoyando el codo en la mesa y mirándole embelesado - ¿Cuándo dejaste de guiarte por las apariencias? Cuándo te diste cuenta de que era algo más que ese mocoso pesado y mejor amigo del hombre lobo más torpe de la historia.

Derek sonrió, dándole un brevísimo beso en los labios.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que a partir de ahora podría hacer aquello cada vez que quisiera, con lo que tenía la sana intención de hacerlo siempre que le tuviera en frente.

\- Hmmm. Desde el "lo siento, no lo sabíamos".

FIN


End file.
